Freed (Sequel to Shades & Darker)
by Raven12
Summary: Newly married and building a life together, Beca and Jesse thought the worst was behind them. Will their love be strong enough to prevail against Jesse's demons and deal with an unexpected development? This AU story will be loosely based on E.L. James third novel of the Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy and told through Beca's POV. **ON HIATUS!**
1. Chapter 1

**Freed – Chapter 1**

 **Universal Pictures owns all rights of Fifty Shades of Grey and Pitch Perfect…I only own the idea of this twisted mash-up of an alternate universe love story.**

 **Warning! Chapters may include graphic sexual situations (BDSM) which may not be suitable for everyone. Reviews and comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

 **Honeymoon - Part 1 of 3**

 _Somewhere in the Mediterranean..._

"NO!" Jesse cried out. Thrashing about and yelling out in his sleep, my husband of three weeks was having a violent nightmare. They were becoming less frequent since tying the knot, but still very extreme.

"Jesse! Wake up!" Propping myself up on his chest I watched his face contort in pain as his bellowing continued. Stroking his stubbled face I tried to gently bring him out of it. "I'm here, babe. Please wake up for me."

"NO...DON'T!" He yelled out again and waved his arm, knocking over a glass of water on his side table. "NO!"

"It's okay..." Climbing on top of him I straddled his waist and shook him by his shoulders, but he still wasn't coming around. Trying to hold back my own tears, I hated seeing my love suffering and knew what I needed to do. With no other choice I held up my hand. "I'm sorry Jesse, but..."

 ** _SLAP!_**

Having struck him across the face, his eyes shot open as he grabbed my wrist. For a brief moment he seemed a million miles away but soon realized what had happened.

"I had a dream." He breathed, releasing me.

"I know you did, it's okay."

"Beca!" He sobbed, placing his hand on his head. "You're here!"

"Shh...of course I'm here, where else would I be?" Stroking his drenched hair he was covered in a layer of perspiration, looking so young and vulnerable I wanted to cradle him in my arms and protect him from all evil. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Do you promise?"

"Yes! You have my word, I'm never leaving."

"Thank God." Letting out a sigh of relief Jesse shut his eyes. "Please...let's not fight. The vows...I get it. No obeying. I'm really going to try." He pleaded, sitting up and locking eyes with me. "I need you..."

"I need you too."

Nothing else mattered but the growing desire between us as he **_freed_** himself of his pajama bottoms. Knowing what he needed, I pushed him down on his back, crossed my arms to lift my night shirt over my head and rubbed myself against his growing erection. Leaning forward we kissed passionately as I took him inside. All was soon forgotten that brought on our argument as I recalled the events leading up to our wedding.

* * *

 _A couple of months before…_

" _Yes...Jesse. My answer is yes. I'll marry you."_

" _Finally." He beamed and kissed me hard. "Then you can have this."_

 _Offering me the most exquisite diamond platinum ring, I became one of those girls who squealed at the sight of bling. It was a perfect fit as reality began to sink in. I was getting married to a man I needed more than oxygen. Grabbing his head between my palms I poured as much love into a kiss and was enveloped_ _into his arms. On our knees we were on the same level and exchanging passionate kisses until he brought us to our feet then guided us to a couch where I was gently lowered into a pile of cushions. We celebrated our engagement the best way we knew how, we made love while hundreds of guests inside the main house waited to wish Jesse a Happy Birthday._

..ooOoo..

 _Sprawled out on his chest with the floral scent filling the pool house, we were satiated and deeply in love. I'd never been so happy and never wanted to leave this place._

" _Can we marry tomorrow?" Jesse asked softly, holding me close to him. "I don't think I can wait."_

" _Hmm…"_

" _Is that a yes or a no?"_

" _Hmm…"_

" _Is my future wife incoherent?"_

" _Hmm…" Raising my head off his chest I was so sleepy but had the biggest grin on my face that made Jesse laugh and hug me even tighter. With all the kinky fuckery we'd done earlier, my body was exhausted and finally hit it's limit._

" _Then Vegas it is."_

" _Um...no." I found my voice and propped myself up. "I don't think my parents would approve."_

" _I didn't think so." He smiled, kissing my lips. "Tell me what you want."_

" _Nothing too big...just family and close friends."_

" _Okay." He nodded in agreement, running his fingers along my bare back. "Where?"_

 _Giving it some thought, I grinned then lowered my head to rest on his chest._

" _Can we ask your parents about having it here?"_

" _Really?" He asked, placing a kiss to my forehead. "My mom is going to be delighted." I could hear his smile. "We'll talk to her tomorrow."_

* * *

"This is my favorite place to be, buried inside my beloved wife while she rides me." He purred as I consumed him whole and glided along his length in a slow deliberate pace, taking my husband on an erotic journey into bliss.

On the open seas we were in the middle of the Mediterranean in our own little bubble. For a few weeks we were on a borrowed luxury yacht owned by some Saudi Arabian prince. Our honeymoon couldn't be anymore perfect as we cruised along international seas with Benji along for security and a hired crew to prepare our meals, maintain and operate the ship. Having made several stops along the way, we sunbathed on beautiful beaches, swam in the clearest of waters, feasted on delicious local cuisine and shopped for souvenirs for the people in our lives. We also purchased ridiculously priced jewelry for each other and picked out artwork to decorate our new home. Each ports o call had a difference ambiance as we experienced high energy nightlife, made love in the most romantic locales and even spent a weekend at a Dark Tantric workshop for couples. It was explained to us as an erotic practice that fused the world of BDSM and Tantra together to create the perfect blend of taboo and bliss. We were taught the basics in a classroom setting with other couples then coached privately on how to connect spiritually by pleasuring each other through sensual massage, Kama Sutra positions and fantasy role-playing that Jesse couldn't wait to incorporate into our playroom back at home.

As I made love to my spouse he squeezed my breasts while I tightened around him to increase our friction. It was something I learned from the retreat that heightened sensation while my inner goddess saluted me with respect. Letting out a guttural sound, blood rushed to my center; I was nearing my breaking point and lost myself in the moment. Just before I let loose I halted our actions so we could relish the feeling of our union; we were all sensation as our moans filled the cabin.

 _This was bliss..._

With his hands on my hips, he guided himself further inside and unified with my special spot repeatedly, as the sound of slapping skin grew louder. Sucking in my breath I arched back and orgasmed hard, momentarily forgetting how to breathe and fell forward on top of my husband who found his own release seconds later. With his arms firmly around me, my lungs resumed pumping oxygen while my body heaved with glory.

Still connected I was kissed passionately then flipped over as Jesse held my hands above my head and slammed into me.

 _Again…how?_

"One more time, baby." He grunted against my lips. "Come for me."

"Oh God." I whispered breathlessly as he penetrated my spasming walls while fingering me. "Fuck!"

With the porn worthy sounds coming from within, I was still reeling from the earlier release and nearing oblivion once more. "Let it go..."

 _And I did..._

Detonating around him I yelled out a version of his name as he silenced me with a kiss.

 _God, I loved this man..._

* * *

 _The morning after the engagement…_

" _There's no way I'm making her sign a prenuptial agreement." Jesse was insistent as his father made the suggestion. "HELL NO!"_

 _After all the guests had left the night before, we told Chloe and my future in-laws that we were going to Sunday services. To our surprise they were already with a congregation and had us tag along. After church we returned to the Swanson's where an elaborate brunch was prepared for us. Toasted bagels, whipped cream cheese and smoked salmon; one of my personal favorites. I was in seventh heaven as I devoured my Kosher meal while my perturbed fiancé and his father duked it out before us until Jesse slammed his fist on the oak table; fifty shades of fucked up was back and he'd had enough. Placing my hand over his, I needed to calm him down._

" _I don't care about the money, I never did." My admission turned heads. "He's just trying to protect you. Look...if it'll make your dad feel more comfortable, I'll sign it."_

" _NO!" He barked, tossing virtual daggers at the family matriarch. "If Beca ever leaves me, it'll be for good reason and for some really fucked up thing I did. Dad...I appreciate your concern but I don't ever want this brought up again."_

" _Jonathan, darling...please drop it." Janet spoke up, placing her hand over her husband's. "These lovebirds are getting married without any contracts."_

 _Chloe snorted and drew attention to herself. Having just taken a sip of her coffee, the liquid stimulant shot through her nostrils as she reacted to Janet's comment, and smirked at me. Like the good boyfriend he was, Tom gently patted her back in case she was choking on her meal while I was having a hell of a time concealing my blush. I knew what the ginger was thinking about, she had previously found Jesse's indecent proposal back in our apartment in Atlanta and knew the circumstances of how our relationship began. Narrowing my eyes at my best friend we saw the humor in the situation and busted up laughing._

" _Thank you mother." Jesse continued on, giving Chloe and I a look of caution. "By the way, we would like to get married here so you have one month to do your thing."_

" _A MONTH!" They all blurted out in stereo then gawked at me, or rather at my stomach._

" _Whoa!" Holding my hands up in defense, I glared at my husband-to-be, who chuckled at my reaction. "I'm not pregnant! We just don't want to wait."_

* * *

In our post coital bliss we were laying on our sides, facing each other while the boat gently rocked on the calm seas. It was in the middle of the night so it was extra quiet as the staff turned in while a skeleton crew navigated us through international waters. I never wanted our honeymoon to end as Jesse and I spent just about every waking moment together. A week from now we would be returning home and back to reality which, was something neither of us was looking forward to. Studying my handsome spouse I cupped his strong jaw then ran my index finger along the bridge of his perfect nose to his soft heart shaped lips. Responding to my touch, he kissed my hand and couldn't take his eyes off of me.

"Are you going to tell me about your dream?"

After a couple of minutes Jesse closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"It was about her…the crack whore." He spoke softly, rolling onto his back, fixating on the ceiling. "I was clinging onto her and crying out, but she wouldn't respond; she just laid there with her eyes open. He stopped to take another deep breath while I placed my hand over his heart. My gesture brought a warm smile as he placed his hand over mine. "A female cop yanked me away as I watched them cover her body with a white sheet."

"Oh my God." Was all I could say as I wrapped myself around him, willing the painful memory to go away. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be, you had nothing to do with it."

"I know, but I hate seeing you hurting." Propping myself up I placed kisses along his blemished chest and felt him relax. "Tell me how I can make it better. Tell me what you need."

"Baby, you already give me everything I want and could possibly need." He whispered, as he pressed his lips to mine. "Just promise you'll never leave."

"I've told you many times before, there's nothing you can do or say that will push me away. You're my first and only love, and now I'm your wife. Dude, you're kinda stuck with me."

He grinned at my last remark. "Marrying you was the best decision I've ever made." With his attitude lightening up, I could feel something stir beneath me. Giving him one of my trademark smirks, he flipped me over onto my back, looked into my eyes and entered me.

* * *

The following day we were anchored at the next ports o call. Sporting an eight hundred dollar leopard patterned bikini I was laying out on a chaise lounge trying to catch some rays. As usual the control freak wasn't too far away and provided me with the strongest sunscreen in existence.

"Put this on." He grumbled, handing me the bottle. "Now! Before you turn into a lobster."

"Yes, Sir." I mock saluted him. "Right away, Sir"

Letting out a sigh Jesse tried to conceal his amusement but failed miserably. "Mrs. Swanson, if you burn I won't be able to touch you."

"Ironic isn't it? Not being able to touch me." I couldn't resist giving the pompous ass a taste of his own medicine while I worked the lotion into my arms and legs. "And just for that, I'm going to roll my eyes at you."

"Beca." He sighed and tried not to laugh at my sarcasm. "The Mediterranean sun is much stronger than the Pacific. Do you really want to risk skin cancer?"

"Of course not, husband." Deflating my lungs I was resigned to the fact that I wasn't going to win this argument. "Can you at least get my back?"

"It would be my pleasure, wife. Turn around." Untying my bikini top I let the outrageously expensive material fall onto the chaise lounge while Jesse gaped at me. "What're you doing?"

"Jeez! Keep your hair on...they're just boobs. Besides, everyone's either gone ashore or are on the other side of the boat." Raking his overgrown hair with his fingers he tried his best to remain calm then lathered up my neck, back and shoulders in SPF 1000. "So, I'm guessing going topless on the beach like the other women is out of the question?"

 _I had to ask..._

"Mrs. Swanson." He spoke seductively into my ear as he squirted more sunblock onto his palm then rubbed his hands together. Reaching around he began to massage lotion into my front, concentrating on my breasts which took me by surprise with my recent interest in topless sunbathing on the beach. Taking his sweet time he kissed the back of my neck and circled my areoles with the tips of his fingers while I hardened under his touch. "Isn't this nice?" Instead of answering with words, I moaned softly as he kneaded me. "Should I make you come like this?" His seduction continued as he tugged on my tips. "Or should we wait until tonight?" Letting out a louder groan I tossed my head back and pushed myself into his hands. "These beautiful mounds of flesh belong to me, and only me. They're for my eyes and pleasure only." As he tweaked my nipples between his skillful fingers I was on the verge of letting go and then he stopped, leaving me hanging. "I think that's good enough."

 _Wait! What?_

My inner goddess threw a temper tantrum while my subconscious doubled over in laughter.

"I've got some calls to make so we'll resume this later." Giving me a chaste kiss on the cheek he grabbed by bikini top, secured it in back and walked away. "Keep it on."

He knew exactly what he was doing, punishing me for wanting to be like the other women who flaunted their assets with pride instead of hiding behind scraps of expensive material that barely provided coverage.

"Just so you know, I officially hate you right now!" I yelled as he disappeared inside.

Now that I was sexually frustrated and protected against a nuclear attack, I took out my Macbook Pro and headphones to play back some of the arrangements my team was working on, then thought about the days leading up to our wedding.

* * *

 _Forty-eight hours before tying the knot…_

 _With having a short engagement, we agreed to hold the bridal shower and bachelor/bachelorette parties in sin city. Using Jesse's private jet, the Swanson clan, Chloe and Luke joined us as we touched down at McCarran International Airport in Las Vegas at around eleven in the morning. Meeting my mom and stepdad, the Bellas and their significant others inside the terminal, we headed for passenger pick-up and was directed to a white twenty-four passenger F650 super stretch limo waiting for us. Jesse spared no expense as he made sure our ride was fully stocked with every known alcohol, soda and snack in existence. It was also a real joy seeing Benji and Don being more casual as they not only provided security, they were Jesse's guests and designated groomsmen._

 _As the limo left the airport we headed for the strip and arrived to our destination at Caesar's Palace. With all expenses paid by my very generous fiancé; travel costs, hotel accommodations, food, alcohol and entertainment were all covered._

 _Chloe, Stacie and Amy had conspired with my mom and soon-to-be mother in law to spend the afternoon being pampered in a day spa, sunbathing at the pool, having the bridal shower in our penthouse suite, going to see men strip and then finally meeting up with the guys at a very popular nightclub known as XS. With Jesse's connections, not only were we on the VIP list, he was able to call in some favors._

 _After checking into the hotel we unpacked our stuff in our perspective rooms, then met downstairs for brunch. The buffet was delicious and amusing as we observed our friend, Amy and her boy toy, Bumper hit the food lines several times._

 _It was time to say goodbye to the guys who had an agenda of their own that included hiking at Red Rock Canyon, racing exotic sports cars at the Las Vegas Motor Speedway, gambling at some of the trendiest casinos on the strip then meeting up with us at the nightclub._

 _Pulling me into his arms, Jesse no longer cared about anyone witnessing our PDA as he pressed his lips to mine. Not wanting to let him go I snaked my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. I couldn't believe in less that forty-eight hours I would be married to this gorgeous billionaire sex god with the biggest heart. Hearing the whistles from our group, the best man pulled his brother away as Chloe, my maid of honor stood in between us. We pouted at first then reluctantly said goodbye._

..ooOoo..

 _The bridal shower was everything I expected it to be. Having just eaten with the guys we were consuming pitchers of Tequila Sunrises like they were water._

 _Gifts ranged from beautiful negligees from my mom and future mother-in-law to the the skimpiest of lingerie that left nothing to the imagination. Naturally the Bellas had pulled their resources together and purchased the skankiest articles of non-clothing they could muster up._

 _Stacie still hadn't given me her gift which was beginning to concern me. She brought out two medium size boxes, one for me and the other for Jesse._

" _Should I open this in private?" I asked with trepidation, worried what might be inside._

" _It's up to you." Stacie smiled, giving nothing away. "What're you afraid of, Mitchell?"_

 _Hmm...lots of things..._

 _With the girls becoming more rowdy, they began chanting "open it". Turning to the mothers I mouthed "I'm sorry" in advance and tried carefully not to break anymore ribbons._

" _Shit!" I cursed to myself as ribbon number three disintegrated before me which meant we were destined to have at least three kids. Not giving a damn anymore I tore into the silver paper and removed the lid. With my eyes widening in horror I closed the box immediately then glared at Stacie who couldn't be more pleased with herself. " You're fucking dead, Conrad!"_

 _She laughed out loud. "I told you I was going to take care of the honeymoon. Wait until Jesse sees the rest."_

" _There's more?" I asked, mortified with what could be in box number two._

" _Beca...you have to show us." Zoe insisted as she finished taping the bouquet she created out of a paper plate, ribbons and bows. Grabbing the box from my grip she removed the lid and... "Holy mother of God!" and shut it immediately, turning a bright shade of red. "It's all yours sis...good luck with that."_

 _Acknowledging the youngest Swanson with a smirk I narrowed my eyes at the culprit._

" _Explain something to me, Stacie. I'm getting married in less than two days. Why would I need a…" removing the package from the box, I read the description out loud, "Lelo Soraya Luxury G-Spot Massager with Clitoral Stimulator, or any of this other stuff?"_

" _It's waterproof!" She proudly pointed out. "And it has it's own charger."_

 _The girls chuckled at our exchange as I held up and inspected my new hot pink and chrome colored rabbit vibrator._

 _"Be-kah..." My name fell from Aubrey's lips with the same condescending tone I became accustomed to during my Freshman year. "It's for when your husband goes on overnight business trips and you need a little extra-"_

 _"-Or...he can fuck you with it." Amy said under her breath making everyone guffaw as I flushed with embarrassment._

 _"AMY!" I couldn't believe what she'd said in front of the mothers as she grinned while sucking on her apple flavored penis shaped popsicle ring. "You all suck!"_

 _"Oh...relax. We all know you're not celibate." My mother spoke up, trying to stifle her laugh at my expense. "Sweetie...pleasing your lover is extremely important in marriage, so be adventurous and don't hold back. Let him see your wild side."_

 _Chloe and Stacie were literally falling all over each other while I shook my head in disbelief and contemplated jumping off the highest floor of the hotel. If the woman only knew what her precious daughter did behind closed playroom doors._

 _"So...which lingerie are you going to wear on your wedding night?" Jessica asked, taking a sip of her Tequila Sunrise through her dick shaped twisty straw._

 _"Yeah...Becs, which slutty outfit are you going to seduce your husband with?" Chloe asked, biting the tip off her cock shaped Belgian chocolate bar. "Mmm...these are really good, Amy."_

 _"I know...right?" The Aussie agreed, popping gummy shaped dicks into her mouth. "Mmm...you should try these." and handed the ginger a snack sized bag. "So, what is it going to be, flat butt?"_

 _Thinking about the question I was being asked and embarrassment I'd already endured, I'd decided they had too much fun at my expense and gave them what they wanted. "You really wanna know?" The girls nodded in perfect synchronization. "Mom, Janet...you probably don't want to hear this, but...what the hell." Tossing back another cocktail I chuckled to myself at what I was going to say. "None of them, and you wanna know why?" They nodded again and waited for me to elaborate. "Because the second my husband peels me out of my wedding gown, I'm going to fuck his brains out."_

 _With everyone erupting in laughter I got the last laugh as the mothers gave me a thumbs up._

" _Hey! Is everyone ready to play some games?" Amy asked, interrupting the laughter while I cringed in anticipation of what she had planned. For whatever reason she was in charge of the games and party favors. "We've got Pin The Dick On The Dude, Penis Pinata, Bridal Shower Sex Trivia or Marriage Mad-Libs." She waited for a response while everyone considered their dirty options. " So which one will it be?"_

 _Lord help us..._

 _With everyone quieted down to make a decision, Amy cursed. "Damn it!" Apparently she'd forgotten to bring something. "We can't play two of the games because I forgot the blindfold." She pouted._

" _Oh, don't worry, there's one in the box." Stacie spoke up, smiling away as the girls chuckled some more._

" _Good thinking, Stace." Chloe added, emptying her third glass. "But we really should have some cake first."_

 _Bringing out a pink bakery box, Flo and Emily set it down along with some plates and forks while Lily whipped out a meat cleaver that made us fear for our lives. That girl still scared us. Naturally the cake depicted a male's genitalia with the inscription, "To Have And To Hold"._

 _It was going to be a very long night..._

..ooOoo..

 _Hours later we were pampered, showered and dressed to go out on the town. From what I heard the guys had, had the time of their lives climbing mountains and channeling their inner race car driver who were now on their way back from the speedway. Jesse and I had been in constant contact via text message as we shared the highlights of our days but missed each other's company. In a few hours we would all be reunited and couldn't wait._

 _Jesse treated his parents, my mom and stepfather to VIP tickets and backstage passes to see Celine Dion at The Coliseum, while the girls and I were off to see semi naked men at the Thunder From Down Under show at Excalibur. From what Jesse told me he and the guys were bonding while they checked out a popular gentlemen's club, then casino hopped._

 _With drinks being brought nonstop I'd lost count and was feeling tipsy...and horny. Seeing all the hot men dance provocatively then strip down to almost nothing only made me want my fiancé that much more. With the girls being rowdy they fed dollar bills into g-strings and encouraged lap dances. I'd never laughed so hard when Cynthia Rose was the intended victim as an African American male portraying a firefighter mounted her lap. Being a lesbian, the confusion on her face was priceless and had us all in stitches. With the other girls getting their thrills, all I could think about was getting back to the man of my dreams._

..ooOoo..

 _At just before eleven o'clock it was time to make our way over to XS. As our limo pulled up into Caesar's valet, Jesse made a beeline for me. Looking sexy in his black jeans that hugged his perfect ass, he wore a form fitting button down white shirt that displayed his chest hair and toned physique. With his mussed up hair and five o'clock shadow, he had a masculine edge that drove me insane. Earlier in the day, the girls convinced me to buy a short black sleeveless front zipper party dress that clung to my curves because Jesse was guaranteed to love it. With the silver stilettos I wore, I was a few inches taller and all legs._

 _It was as though we hadn't seen each other for ages as he pulled me into his arms and kissed me hard. Feeling the effects of the cocktails I consumed earlier, my inhibition was lost as my fingers raked through his freshly washed hair while I returned his kiss with more fervor._

" _Hi." He smiled against my lips. "Miss me much?"_

" _You might say that." Smiling back, I continued. "For the last couple of hours I've been subjected to Australian men stripping to almost nothing and watching my friends drool when all I could think about was fucking my incredibly hot fiancé."_

 _Jesse laughed. "Are you intoxicated?"_

" _Yes, and quite horny." I nodded, wrapping my arms around his waist. "You can't imagine the things I want to do to you." Thinking about what Mr. Kinky Fuckery likes to do behind closed doors, I corrected myself. "Then again...you probably can."_

" _Hmm...I'm going to hold you to that, Miss Mitchell but first we need to sober you up. I have plans for you tonight and don't want a repeat performance of the last time we were at a nightclub."_

 _With the image of me retching all over Jesse's tailored suit, I agreed with a nod and hiccup. "The aca-bitches kept buying me drinks, I lost count."_

 _Jesse laughed again. "Well...maybe I'll just have to take advantage of you."_

" _Promise?"_

" _Miss Mitchell, I always keep my promises and by the way, nice dress. I can't wait to unzip you."_

 _Acknowledging him with a smirk we all climbed into the limo, toasted to a fun night and were on our way. Approximately thirty minutes of driving along the crowded Las Vegas strip we pulled into Encore and were escorted to the front of a very long line. After Jesse spoke with the bouncer we were immediately granted access._

" _Mr. Swanson...please follow me, your reserved seating is this way."_

 _Following the host through the nightclub it dwarfed the joint in Hollywood as pools and flames were interwoven throughout the club. It was extravagance and practicality balled up into one with gold-plating everywhere. We were taken to an exclusive area behind the DJ's booth which, was said to have the best seating in the house. Getting a closer look at who was providing the entertainment, Luke and I exchanged looks because our mutual friend, Diplo was the guest disc jockey for the evening._

 _As soon as we were comfortably seated, wine service began however, being the thoughtful man Jesse was, he had our server bring me a couple bottles of Perrier to clear the buzz I still felt._

 _Before I had the chance to finish a bottle I was dragged to the dance floor by the girls. I wasn't the clubbing type but found an unique opportunity to see how far I could push Jesse before he caved in. As we danced to several songs, Stacie flirted with the DJ and made her way over to him while I turned around and found Jesse staring at me._

 _In my inebriated state I had no inhibition, and without any regard for myself, ran my hands up and down my sides while licking my lips. Parting my thighs I swayed my hips to the beat and teased my fiancé when I lowered the zipper in front and slowly eased my fingers downward to my center. Closing my eyes I felt my respiration increase and longed for his touch. That's pretty much all it took as my lover joined me on the dance floor. With my back to his front I grinded my ass against him and felt his arousal pressing into me. As his hands caressed my curves I felt myself falling under his spell as the thumping of the beat and intensity of the lasers infiltrated my libido. With his arms embracing my front, he nuzzled my neck and whispered into my ear._

" _Come with me."_

 _Taking my hand we left our group and ventured to an even more exclusive area known as the VVVIP section, reserved for high profile clientele who required extra privacy. Handing an obscene tip to the host we were led to a space and left alone. My head was still buzzing but I noticed curtains were drawn around us and several pillows lined the surface below. Knowing what Jesse had in mind I smiled, laid back on the cushions and lowered my zipper some more. Motioning with my index finger for my fiancé to join me, he didn't keep me waiting as we experienced another first in our relationship._

..ooOoo..

" _Better?" Jesse asked buttoning up his shirt. He was grinning from ear to ear. "My future wife is becoming quite the vixen."_

" _That's because my hot husband-to-be brings it out of me." I breathed, appreciating the view. With my inebriation nearly gone, I'd become more composed. "I can't wait until we're married."_

" _Me too, baby but right now our friends are probably wondering where we are."_

 _After our impromptu tryst we left the exclusive section and rejoined our group who were eyeing us suspiciously._

" _Stay here!" He had to yell to be heard over the music. "There's someone I need to speak with." Giving me a quick kiss I sat down next to Chloe and watched Jesse sashay away._

" _You've got it bad." My best friend since Freshman year observed._

" _And you don't with Tom?"_

" _Yeah...well at least I'm not fucking my boyfriend in a nightclub."_

 _Touché Ms. Beale..._

" _Hey! We were discrete."_

 _Shaking her head, Chloe couldn't believe what I admitted to._ " _You're not even denying it!" Her voice was almost as loud as the music. "Jeez! You've really changed."_

 _Just as I was about to say something in my defense our attention gravitated to the dance floor as a familiar song was being queued up. Looking at the DJ booth was David Guetta who was about to play Titanium, and next to him was Jesse looking like he'd just won the Nobel Peace Prize._

" _No fucking way." I mouthed to Chloe who was equally as surprised._

" _This is a special request for a good friend of mine who's marrying a very special lady in a couple of days. Can we please get Beca and her maid of honor, Chloe up here?" The ginger squealed like a pig as she popped up from her seat and dragged me across the dance floor to the raised platform. Now within earshot of the talented musician, David continued. "Just so you know, I don't normally do this but I've heard you ladies can sing and Jesse and I go way back. So here you go."_

 _Before I had time to protest we were handed microphones as Titanium began to play. Watching the master himself work his equipment was a real treat as lasers shot from every direction._

 _It was deja vu as we sang our favorite song for a large crowd just like that time in the communal showers while our friends gathered in front and watched us perform. As we belted out the lyrics, Chloe and I faced each other and then the crowd who waved multi colored glow sticks while jumping to the beat. We couldn't believe we were performing with the legend himself and sounded amazing as confetti fell from above. As the song ended the applause was deafening as we graciously took our bows. Handing the mics back, we thanked David then were assisted offstage where our men pulled us into their arms and kissed us passionately. It would become one of my all time favorite memories as Jesse continued to surprise me._

" _You're absolutely amazing." He gushed, holding me tighter in his arms. "I'm the luckiest man alive."_

" _No...we're lucky to have found each other."_

 _Nodding with agreement Jesse pressed his lips to mine and nearly took my breath away._ " _I love you so much, baby."_

 _Jesse's declaration of love nearly brought me to tears because I felt the same._ _Our love was bulletproof..._

 _Stay tuned for Part 2..._

* * *

A/N: Welcome to the third part of this trilogy. After receiving several requests to write a bridal shower/bachelorette party I hope I didn't disappoint since it was never part of the third book. Please read & review and let me know your thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Freed – Chapter 2**

 **Universal Pictures owns all rights of Fifty Shades of Grey and Pitch Perfect…I only own the idea of this twisted mash-up of an alternate universe love story.**

 **Warning! Chapters may include graphic sexual situations (BDSM) which may not be suitable for everyone. Reviews and comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

 **Honeymoon - Part 2 of 3**

Waking up from a nap, I'd fallen asleep under the hot Mediterranean sun. Shielding my eyes with my hand from the sun's rays, I heard fingers flying over a keyboard and knew my husband wasn't too far away.

"Hey." I yawned. "What time is it?"

"Welcome back, Mrs. Swanson. Enjoy your nap?" Jesse asked as he sat beside me working off his Macbook Pro, responding to work emails and catching up with Detective Brady. "You've been out for almost two hours. I could watch you all day."

"That's because you're a stalker." I mumbled sleepily. "And a pervert, I might add."

He chuckled. "And you love every bit of it." I really did but would never admit it openly. Placing a kiss to my cheek, he rubbed my arm. "You're pretty hot."

"Why thank you, Mr. Swanson." I grinned. "So are you."

"Well, you're more than hot however, I was talking about your skin, you're turning pink."

 _Oh crap!_

"Yeah, well that's what you get for being as ghostly white as me."

He chuckled again. "C'mon...swim with me."

Standing up Jesse removed his shirt and sunglasses, leaving him in swim trunks that sat low on his hips. He was the epitome of perfection and was all mine as I crossed my arms over my chest and admired God's creation.

"Something you like, Mrs. Swanson?"

"Mmm...you can say that." Getting to my feet I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his. "I'm kind of in lust with my husband."

"Right back at you, wife." pulling me into his arms, Jesse returned the kiss with more fervor and tugged on my lower lip. "Someday I'm going to bite this off."

"Cannibal..." I breathed. Smiling into the kiss I felt blood rush down south of the border. "Let's go inside and see what else you can bite."

My suggestiveness had Jesse arching his brow. "You're insatiable, you know that?" He concluded. "What kind of monster have I created?"

"A monster fit for you." My response had him groaning softly. "Would you have me any other way?"

"I'll take you anyway I can." and kissed me again. "But right now I want to swim."

Picking me up he walked us over to the edge of the yacht and threatened to drop me in the ocean. "Ready to get wet?"

"Jesse!" I screeched with a death grip around his neck. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh yes, I would." He was thoroughly enjoying himself while Benji and some of the crew watched in amusement. "Haven't you learned by now that I _always_ follow through on my threats?"

 _Shit! He was right..._

"Wouldn't you rather go back to the cabin and have your way with me?" Pulling his head down with both hands I kissed him hard, plunging my tongue into his delectable mouth. "You can stick it where ever you want."

His hearty laugh said it all because he knew I wasn't sold on being in the Backdoor Betty Club. I'd done it for his birthday but was still reluctant because of the pain I endured which, threw me into trance.

"I know what you're trying to do. Your feminine wiles will not distract me, besides I already own this ass." and squeezed my behind. "Don't worry, wife. I'll do rude things to you later, but right now, we're going to swim."

With my inner goddess bouncing like a toddler, my subconscious armed herself with a spear rifle and was on the lookout for sharks.

"Are you ready?"

"No."

Smirking mischievously he jumped away from the yacht and plummeted into the seas, taking me with him. The shock of the cold water was soon forgotten as his lips found mine.

This wasn't so bad as I wrapped my legs around him and brought him closer. Deepening the kiss our tongues fought for dominance as my fingers massaged his scalp. I loved this side of Jesse when he was carefree and acted his age.

"You're wet." He murmured against my lips.

"I'm always wet for you."

"And getting more brazen each day." He joked. "Should I take you right here in the middle of the Mediterranean Sea?"

 _Another first?_

"Yes." Was all I could say as I felt his arousal against me.

"My wife has quite the appetite these days but as much as I want to fuck you into next week, we're not alone."

Looking around, some of the passing boats and beachgoers were observing us, but I still didn't care.

"So what." I finally said. "Let them watch."

Giving me a " _have you lost your mind?_ " look, Jesse reached down, scooped me up into his arms again and deposited me into a crashing wave. I didn't realize how close we were to the beach as I sputtered salt water as my behind struck the sandy surface while I struggled to my feet. With the level of water coming up to my chest I splashed Jesse for cock blocking me on the yacht and tossing me carelessly into the sea. With my only defense I fired back with a wave of water that nailed him in the face. Running away from him, Jesse was too fast and grabbed me around the waist and swung me around. Shrieking out I brought more attention to us as we played like a couple of lovestruck teenagers. Turning me around to face him I was silenced with a lip bruising kiss and something else.

"Is this what you want?" He whispered against my ear as his hand found it's way under my bottoms. "Right here in front of all of these people?" He asked seductively as his digits slipped inside. "The world watching my wife in the throes of passion?" His ministrations continued as he curled his fingers. Moaning out I was on the verge of unraveling but then he stopped. "Not here, baby. I would never disgrace you in public." and removed his hand leaving me hanging...again. "I'll make it up to you tonight."

Pulling away I turned around to hide my disappointment. With my hands on my hips a blind man could have read my body language. I was sexually frustrated _again_ and now I was getting pissed. Thinking about what he was saying, he was right. The arrogant ass was never wrong but I still had my own needs.

"Hey...don't be mad." Jesse's tone was apologetic as he reached for my arm. "You're too precious to me and deserve so much better."

"I thought we were going to make love in the sea...you know, another first."

"In time, baby. Just not with an audience watching and I'm sure you don't want your parents seeing us on the cover of every tabloid magazine in America." He continued to break down my walls as my temper subsided. "I love you, baby and will do whatever it takes to protect you."

When he said wonderful things like that it was difficult to stay angry even if my libido was knocked down twice in one day. Giving him a nod of understanding I took to the shore while he dove into the waves. As I walked along the beach I spotted a couple lounge chairs with rolled up towels and decided that was a good place to rest as I dried myself. Immediately I was brought an umbrella drink with the special of the day to quench my thirst. Observing Jesse conquer the swells of the sea was impressive and I wondered where he got his stamina when all I wanted to do was sleep, especially after being kept awake the night before. Looking around it was hard not to notice the women of the Mediterranean had no shame with their bodies as the majority sunbathed in the nude. Reaching around I decided to rid myself of my bikini top, flatten my chaise lounge and lay face down on a towel. Within minutes I was relaxed enough and drifted off to sleep as flashbacks of our wedding flooded my mind.

* * *

 _Three weeks earlier..._

" _Jesse and Rebeca, by the power vested in me, by the state of California and on behalf of all those present, I pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride."_

 _At twenty-two years old I was married. I was officially Mrs. Jesse Swanson and couldn't be happier._

 _Lifting my veil I saw pure love in my husband's face as he leaned forward. "Finally...you're mine." and pressed his lips to mine, sealing our vows for eternity._

" _And you're mine." Smiling against his lips I could feel his grin and kissed him back while our wedding party, family and guests erupted with joy._

" _Are you ready to party, Mrs. Swanson?"_

..ooOoo..

 _We had the perfect fairytale afternoon wedding at Casa de Swanson as my in-laws went all out to give us the wedding of our dreams. The only compromise we made was expanding the guest list to several hundred. It was a very small price to pay as Jonathan Swanson beamed with pride while his wife cried throughout the ceremony. They were the first to congratulate us as we took our first steps together as husband and wife._

 _With my bridesmaids in emerald green strapless dresses the groomsmen were dressed in mahogany (brown) summit tuxedos with lighter shade ties and coordinating vests. As for my dress, with Chloe's mother being a seamstress, she designed a gorgeous white off the shoulder wedding gown that clung to my curves and had a mile long train. Jesse sported the same mahogany tux but differentiated himself with a white tie and matching vest._

 _After taking a million photos, we danced, nibbled from the buffet, cut the cake, did the bouquet and garter tosses and mingled with as many of our guests as we could._

 _Speaking of bouquet toss, the image of a blonde chubby bridesmaid shoving the other single women out of the way and diving for the bouquet would be forever captured on video and become a YouTube sensation. For all the years I'd known Amy, this was by far the most hilarious stunt she ever pulled. For the guys it was much more civilized as Tom swiftly snagged the garter away from the other single men and winked at Chloe who actually blushed._

 _With Luke insisting on providing the entertainment, he manned the DJ booth during the reception. Queuing up a set of our favorites, my former radio station manager stepped away from his equipment and whisked me away for a dance._

" _I can't believe you're married." He admitted, twirling me around in his arms. "It feels like it was only yesterday we were running WBUJ"_

" _Music for the independent mind." My recollection of our station's tagline had us cracking up. "I know, I can't believe it either. This all happened so fast."_

 _As my subconscious scolded me about marrying in haste, my inner goddess waved to her audience like a pageant queen._

" _I'm happy for you, Becky." My eyes rolled at his continued misuse of my name. After all these years he still teased me just to elicit this reaction "You look gorgeous doll and seem genuinely happy. The bloody sap is a lucky man."_

" _I've never been happier."_

" _I know, love. It's quite obvious you two are nuts about each other, but if anything ever happens, I'll always be there for you."_

" _Thank you." Giving the Brit a kiss on the cheek I thanked him for his sentiment. "You're a good friend."_

 _As the song ended Jesse was there to swoop me away while Zoe grabbed Luke by his lapels and dragged him to a clearing on the dance floor. As we watched them I could see my husband frown at the thought of Luke and his little sister being involved._

" _Hey." I turned his head to face me. "Don't worry about her, Zoe can take care of herself and plus, you've put the fear of God in him. Luke's not going to do anything stupid." I paused to sigh. "I still can't believe you had him in the wedding party."_

" _He's one of your best friends and dating our little sister. What can I say? It was the best way to keep an eye on him." Rolling my eyes I shook my head._

" _You're such a weirdo."_

" _Yes, but I'm your weirdo who loves you very much."_

" _I know." My response earned me a sexy grin that had a rippling effect to my groin._

" _I can't wait to strip you of this magnificent gown." His words oozed of seduction. "Don't let anyone help you out of it."_

 _Hearing the tapping of glasses we were being put on the spot for the millionth time. Not wanting to go against tradition our lips met in a passionate kiss while our guests cheered us on. As we pulled apart Jesse whispered for my ears only._

" _C'mon...let's go." He suggested. "I'm done sharing you with all these people and want to consummate our marriage."_

 _I smirked at his eagerness and felt myself flush at what he had planned for later on. "You know, this is the first party I don't mind being the center of attention."_

" _Yeah...me too." He admitted shyly. "Okay, we'll stay a little longer and then we'll leave for our honeymoon."_

" _Thank you."_

 _As the song ended, Janet's parents surrounded us._

" _Now you two better get busy with our great grand kids. We're not getting any younger, you know."_

" _Grandmother...we just got married!"_

" _That's no excuse, Jesse. Get to it before your Grandfather and I expire of natural causes." Rolling his eyes I couldn't keep my snort to myself. "This young bride of yours is ripe and ready to bear your children, so don't keep her waiting." This time it was my turn to blush as Jesse tried his best to conceal his annoyance._

" _C'mon Grandmother, let's cut a rug." and left me alone with his grandfather who led us in a dance next to them._

 _Occasionally Jesse and I exchanged looks and nearly laughed while we slow danced with the elder couple who had been married since the beginning of time. If they were any indication of a successful marriage, I knew we had a chance._

 _Scoping the giant tent I watched from a distance, an exchange between my mother and stepfather talking with my father and stepmonster. It would be the only time the four of them were together in the same place. As the song ended I stood to the side and continued to watch their interaction. The realization that struck me was that my parents were happier apart than when they were together which, made me sad._

" _Hey...what's this?" Chloe interrupted my thoughts and handed me one of my father-in-law's famous lemon drops. "It's supposed to be the happiest day of your life." Following my attention she saw what I was focusing on. "You and Jesse are so, not your parents."_

" _I know, I just hope we last longer."_

" _What?" She inquired, spinning me around to face her. "Are you already having doubts?"_

" _Oh my God...NO!"_

" _Good, because it's a little late to back out of it now." Leave it to the ginger to point out the obvious. "I still can't believe you beat me to the alter."_

" _Well Chlo, just think about it. If you and Tom get hitched, we'll be sisters."_

" _I'd love that." Getting emotional, Chloe pulled me into a bone crushing hug. "I really love him, Beca. I just hope one day we'll be as happy as you and Jesse."_

" _You will be." Holding up my cocktail, I made a toast. "To love, happiness and friendships, and to the next Bella to walk down the aisle." Clinking glasses we tossed back our drinks and giggled. Our moment was soon interrupted as my mother and father joined us. Giving us some privacy, Chloe took my empty glass and stepped away._

" _There's our beautiful daughter. We're so proud of you, sweetie." My mother wept as she pulled me into her arms. "You made a beautiful bride, didn't she Francis?"_

 _From the time my dad walked me down the aisle he was a blubbering mess. "Yes Elizabeth, our daughter is breathtaking and all grown up." The always so put together professor was still sniffling as he kissed my cheek. "Promise your mother and I, if you ever need anything, you'll come to us." It was so strange seeing them together after all these years of being apart, but at the same time I was happy they were being civil towards each other. Nodding my head I hugged them both for being here, and then this happened..._

" _CONGRATULATIONS!" Sheila hollered from across the tent as she staggered while polishing off another Mai Tai. She was left to entertain my stepfather who looked less than impressed with present company as he sipped his rum and coke._

" _I think my wife has had a few too many." My dad admitted with a sense of embarrassment. "If you'll excuse me."_

 _Acknowledging my dad with matching smirks we busted up as soon as he was safely out of earshot._

" _I'll never know what your father sees in her."_

" _I know...right?" Chloe chimed in, re-joining us as we watched the sun worshipping home wrecker make an ass of herself. "Must be the bleached hair, Botox injections and Silicone implants." We laughed at Chloe's insults while my father carefully pried a drink out of her claws. "So, when did you want to change out of your dress?"_

" _Um...actually I'm not. Jesse doesn't want me to." My comment elicited raised eyebrows from my mother and bestie._

" _Do you always do what he says?" My mom inquired._

" _Yeah Beca, you never agreed to obey him." Chloe pointed out._

 _She knew about the arguments Jesse and I had about 'obeying' being a bone of contention between us, but in the end I won the battle to keep it out of our vows._

" _No mother...not always, but he really likes this dress and I want to please him."_

" _And I'm sure you will." Chloe suggestively added with a wink making me blush. "So did you ever find out where you're going?"_

 _Shaking my head, I didn't have a clue._

..ooOoo..

" _Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Swanson." Benji was still dressed in his groomsmen tuxedo, waiting to take us to the airport._

" _Thank you." We both said at the same time and laughed while wrestling with my long train as I climbed into the back seat of the Audi SUV._

" _So...are you ever going to tell me where we're going?"_

 _Climbing into his side we buckled our seat belts and were on our way._

" _We're going to LAX."_

" _And…"_

" _Be patient, wife." As he playfully chastised me I wondered what he had in store for us. "Good things happen to those who wait."_

 _Thinking about my decision to not have sex until the perfect man came into my life was a perfect example of waiting as my husband and I were leaving for our honeymoon. As we entered the airport we drove onto the tarmac and pulled up to Jesse's private jet. Shutting down the engine my love jumped out his side and came around to help me out. As much as I loved how this dress looked, it was way too much material and beginning to annoy the crap out of me._

 _Benji grabbed our luggage and headed for the aircraft that was preparing for take off. No matter how many times I'd flown in Jesse's helicopter or private jet, his power and wealth never failed to impress me. As I approached the steps I was swept up into his arms and carried effortlessly up the stairs and over the threshold._

 _Setting me down inside the plane I was introduced to the pilot and copilot, then to a brunette stewardess who couldn't stop ogling my husband. Being congratulated on our marriage we took our seats and were handed glasses of Bollinger...our favorite. Toasting to a fun filled day and successful marriage we took sips of the delicious champagne then fastened our seat belts._

 _As we taxied along the runway, we stopped behind a long line of jets until air traffic control granted us clearance for take off; within seconds we raced along the tarmac and was safely airborne._

" _Our first stop is New York." Jesse broke the silence as we headed for the clear skies._

" _First stop?"_

" _Yes...to re-fuel. Then we're off to Ireland"_

" _What?"_

" _And then to England."_

" _Oh, my God!" I couldn't believe where we were going._

" _Then to Paris."_

" _Really?"_

" _Yes, and finally the South of France."_

" _Seriously?"_

" _Yeah...seriously." He retorted. "You didn't get to experience much of Europe when we were in Copenhagen. I want your dreams to come true, baby. I want to show you the world."_

" _You are my dreams come true."_

" _Right back at you, Mrs. Swanson."_

 _After reaching cruising altitude the stewardess prepared a wedding feast then left us alone to enjoy it. The meal was delicious as we devoured it in record breaking time. Passing on dessert Jesse let the flight attendant know we would be preoccupied for the remainder of the flight and to not be interrupted unless there was an emergency. With the mood between us quickly turning carnal, we knew what that meant. After I used the facilities in back, I walked further down the narrow hall and saw a small cabin with red rose petals scattered along the mattress of a double size bed._

 _Smiling to myself I picked up a couple of petals and brought them to my nose. Taking in the aroma all I could do was close my eyes and enjoy their fragrance._

" _Do you like?" He asked, standing at the entrance of the room._

" _I thought you didn't do romance."_

" _For you, my love...hearts and flowers always."_

" _I love it."_

" _Good, because my plan is to spend our wedding night making love on a bed of roses at thirty-five thousand feet."_

" _Mmm...that sounds wonderful."_

" _Let's get you out this."_

 _Shutting the cabin door to give us privacy I was spun around and hair_ ** _freed_** _from the extravagant updo the hairstylist designed for our special day. With Jesse's fingers massaging my scalp my inner goddess began to purr. "You're so beautiful, and you're finally mine." He whispered softly, kissing the back of my neck. "I'm the luckiest man alive."_

 _His fingers made their way to my dress enclosure, and with each button being undone a kiss to the bare skin followed until all of the buttons were unfastened. Raining kisses from my neck to my shoulders, he spent extra time on my floral tattoo, then_ ** _freed_** _my arms from the material and slowly let the dress fall to the ground._

" _Turn around, baby." Following his instruction I slowly turned to face him as he let out a gasp. It was the perfect reaction. "Wow!"_

" _You like?" I asked, because I'd been wearing a tight silk corset with garter straps and matching lace briefs with white stockings under my gown._

" _You're stunning." His eyes traveled up and down my body with lust as he extended his hand to me so I could step out of my dress. "Keep still." He urged and stood behind and wrapped me in his arms. Moving his hands up he ran his fingers over my breasts and teased my nipples that strained against their confinement. Letting out a groan my head fell back as I was silenced with a kiss. With his expert dexterity he reached down and unhooked each garter from the stockings and ran his fingers along my sex. "You're so ready."_

" _Uh huh." I breathed, closing my eyes as he went down to his knees and kissed along the apex of my thighs where he stopped._

" _This is mine." He purred, breathing in my scent and making me groan with need. "You're intoxicating." His sensual words would be my undoing as his nose brushed along my sex. I was all sensation and would do anything for this man who was now my husband. "You belong to me."_

" _Yes." I choked out feeling myself get drawn into his seduction. "I'm yours."_

" _Sit." He ordered softly. I sat down on the bed as he removed my heels and slowly lowered my stockings. "It's like unwrapping a present."_

" _A present you've already had."_

" _No, baby...not like this."_

 _Looking up through his long eyelashes I grabbed his face between my hands and pressed my lips to his. Responding to my actions Jesse rose and sat next to me as our kiss deepened. "My husband is wearing too much." I murmured against his smiling lips as he began to loosen his tie. "No...let me."_

 _Understanding my desire he sat back on his hands and let me undress him. Pushing his jacket off his shoulders his eyes became dark as I slowly rid him of his layers. Unbuttoning his vest, it soon joined his jacket on the side chair. Lifting his chin I loosened his tie and undid the top button of his dress shirt and then his cuffs. My wedding gift to him, platinum cufflinks engraved with our initials were carefully removed. Taking them in his fist he brought them to his lips then set them down on the side table. The romantic gesture made me feel loved as he appreciated the sentiment while I_ ** _freed_** _him of his tie and shirt, leaving him bare from the waist up. Running my fingers along his collarbone I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his chest, licking around his nipples, flicking the tips while he moaned my name. When I worked my way up to his clavicle I latched onto his neck and worked on his pulse point until he could take no more._

" _Beca..." He whispered as I kissed his lips. "You make me so happy. I want to bury myself inside you." In one swift motion I was wrestled down onto my front. "I want you naked." Unhooking my corset in back, the restrictive garment soon laid flat beneath me, I was finally_ ** _freed_** _from confinement as he kissed and licked along my spine. "Tell me what you want." He whispered along my ear._

" _You." I was so turned on my voice barely registered._

 _Flipping me over onto my back he immediately filled his hands and brought his mouth down to my breasts, sending electrical current to my core._

" _Oh God!" It came out as a plea as I squirmed beneath him, desperately needing release. "Jesse...please!"_

 _Removing his mouth from my chest he looked up at me through his long eyelashes and crawled down my body and slowly lowered my lace panties. The look he gave was pure adoration as he was drawn to my center. Draping my legs over his shoulders he kissed my inner thighs then breathed in my scent._

" _This is mine." I was claimed by my lover and knew I wouldn't be able to hold back very long. As I felt his strong tongue on me I nearly convulsed as tiny spasms consumed me. Feeling the suction from his mouth I gripped the sheets and let out a groan so loud, I surprised myself. Coming so hard my back arched off the bed as his seal tightened, devouring my essence. When he_ _broke the seal, his fingers filled me while his mouth continued its assault. I was so far gone I didn't know where one orgasm ended and where another began as I bucked uncontrollably. With rapid breaths, my body glistened with sweat while Jesse stood up and quickly disposed of the rest of his clothes. In one fluid motion he settled above me, held my head steady between his palms and pressed his lips to mine. Our eyes locked as we declared our love to each other as he slowly pushed his way inside, consummating our marriage at thirty-five thousand feet._

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?"

Opening my eyes, a perturbed looking Jesse stood over me dripping from his swim. Not realizing I'd fallen asleep and turned over onto my back, exposing my front to the world. Still reeling from the sexy images of our wedding night I wasn't phased by my exhibitionism.

"So what."

"So what?" He repeated, tossing my bikini top at me. "Put this on!"

"Dude! Every woman on this beach is either nude or at least topless. Lighten up!"

"Yes, you're right but I seriously doubt any of them is the wife of a billionaire with their own security team nearby."

Oh shit! I'd forgotten about them as I grabbed my breasts. Looking over Jesse's shoulder Benji was whistling to himself and appeared to be just as embarrassed as he looked anywhere but at us. Helping me secure my bikini top I apologized for my indiscretion and followed Jesse to a pair of jet skis Benji and the security guard were now waiting by. Hopping on Jesse's water bike we were heading back to the yacht. With my arms around his front Jesse appeared less angry as he accelerated to the maximum speed while we bounced on the water like a pebble skipping on a pond. I loved this form of transportation as Jesse showed off his skills with sharp turns that splashed water off to the side. With each abrupt stop I yelled out with excitement; I seriously needed to learn to ride.

"Did you like that?"

"Yeah! Do it again!"

 _And he did..._

After a few more 180's we were enjoying ourselves and it appeared he was no longer angry with me. When the four of us were safely aboard the ship I tried to apologize to Benji for my lack of common sense who still couldn't look me in the eye.

* * *

After a late afternoon snack we were on the move to Cannes, our final destination. Entering the master cabin I found Jesse fumbling with handcuffs.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"What do you think?"

"C'mon Jesse, it's not that big of a deal." Trying to convince my husband that no real damage had been done, I wrapped my arms around his front and kissed his neck. "Besides, I thought you liked my rack."

"Um...yeah, I love everything about you but when you defy me and put yourself at risk of being exposed-"

"-I get it and I'm sorry...it won't ever happen again." Jeez! Could I grovel anymore? "So, what are you going to do with those?" I asked as my inner goddess peeped over my shoulder with interest. "Are those from Stacie?"

"Yep." His attitude was becoming light hearted again as he fiddled with the locking mechanism on the matching bracelets. "We should use both sets before we get back."

 _Oh really..._

"Just so you know, I've been in handcuffs before, when I was arrested."

"What?" His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets. "Why am I just hearing about this?"

"It's not what you think."

"My hot wife having a rap sheet just made you that much more fuckable." My eyes rolled at his crude comment. "How the hell did the paparazzi not dig this up when we were dating?" Taking a seat on the bed he stopped what he was doing to listen. "This I've got to hear."

Removing my silk wrap from around my hips I was left wearing my overly pretentious swim suit.

"It happened during my Freshman year, it was actually Amy's fault." Sitting on the edge of the bed I continued the story while Jesse was all ears. "We had just finished our first a cappella competition and came in second."

"Nice!" Jesse commented.

"Another group called the Tonehangers were picking a fight with the Treblemakers who actually won the damn thing."

"I remember those guys. Are they still wearing those letterman sweaters?" I nodded and continued my story.

"Anyway...Amy was defending that weasel, Bumper and wanted to shove the trophy up some old dude's butt. When I tried to pry it out of her hands, part of it broke off and went flying through a plate glass window. The police saw that I had the trophy base and arrested me for destruction of public property."

"What happened next?"

"I was cuffed, thrown in the back of a squad car and taken to the police station. I had my phone call and sat in a jail cell in my dorky Bella flight uniform until my dad bailed me out. A month later I appeared in court and was assigned community service."

"Wow! You actually did time. I'm impressed and a little turned on."

"You are?"

"Oh yeah. I'd like to use these on you even more now." and dangled the handcuffs in front of my face.

"So why don't you?" My challenge enticed him further.

"Did you pee?"

"What?" I laughed.

"Did you go to the bathroom recently?"

"No...why?"

"Good." He replied ignoring my inquiry. "Let's get you naked."

When it came to sex I was game for pretty much anything and learned not to ask too many questions. Removing my bikini top and bottoms I crawled into bed and was instructed to lay on my back and bend my knees up as far as I could.

Clasping a set of cuffs to my left wrist and left ankle he did the same with my right side. The position wasn't the most comfortable especially when he spread my two halves apart leaving me wide open to any and all possibilities.

"This will be very intense so we'll need a safe word."

Thinking about it the only word to come to mind was… "Cheesecake."

"Interesting choice." He admitted with amusement and secured a mask around my eyes. "Is this okay?"

"Yeah...I'm good."

Hearing the rustling of clothing I could only conclude that Jesse had undressed himself. Feeling the mattress shift I knew he was on the bed and positioning to attack like the predator he was.

"I'm going to teach you a lesson." He purred placing kisses to the inside of my thighs. "Don't come until I say so." Were his final words before his fingers were exploring me...there.

Letting out a groan I tugged on the cuffs and felt the metal digging into my skin. Not being able to straighten my legs was torture as my feet were suspended in mid air. The combination of pleasure and pain of being blindfolded and bound in this manner was exquisite as he applied very light pressure to my nerve bundle and stimulated me further.

"This belongs to me." He whispered as he blew softly onto my sex while moving his fingers through my slickness, between the folds and teasing my entrance. "This body is mine and only mine. Do you understand?"

I knew at that moment this was more than just a scene, it was going to be a punishment fuck for my actions earlier.

Instead of using words I nodded as my body tensed in anticipation.

I'd lost track of time and was brought to the brink of madness so many times but was denied release. This had become the theme for the day as I was left hanging over and over again but trusted that Jesse would eventually give me what I needed.

My body was subjected to his relentless teasing, hard thrusts and a hungry mouth that feasted on and around my breasts. Feeling his teeth clamp down on me, I was gnawed on and suckled with such hunger, it had me teetering on the edge as I begged for relief.

It was like no release I'd experienced as I gave him my submission and let out a death curdling scream as my orgasm ripped through me. As tears fell my wrists and ankles stung from the metal that restrained them. With a final thrust Jesse groaned and emptied himself inside me while my body seized him with violent pulses. As soon as we rode out the waves of passion he immediately withdrew, removed the mask and handcuffs then pulled me into his arms while I broke down.

"Shh..." Cradling me in his arms he kissed my forehead while I held onto his arm and wept like a baby. "Why didn't you stop me?"

After a while my tears subsided and left me with mixed emotions and unanswered questions. Why didn't I safe word? Why did I break down? Why was I questioning myself at all? Wiping my eyes with the back of my hand my subconscious scolded me for being a fucking weakling. Getting myself composed I sat up and looked down as the truth struck me.

"Because I love you and didn't want you to stop." and meant it. Giving me a look of bewilderment Jesse made me face him.

"I love you too but you have to tell me when I go too far." He urged. "I don't want to hurt you."

"You didn't."

"Are you sure about that?"

I nodded. "Why did you ask if I peed?"

"Because having a full bladder increases the intensity of orgasms."

 _Oh! That explains it..._

That evening we stayed in the cabin and had a private candle light dinner. We talked all night long as we discussed the renovations to our new home and social engagements we were expected to attend. There was still a lot to learn about each other as our honeymoon was coming to an end and reality was about to make a rude awakening. Adjusting to married life, balancing our careers and finding out who sabotaged Jesse's helicopter among other things; our little bubble was about to burst. For the remainder of the night we held each other and let exhaustion pull us into sleep.

The following morning I woke before Jesse and pried myself out of his full body grip. Dragging my sore limbs to the ensuite bathroom, I switched on the light and ran hot water for my bath. Removing my nightshirt I put my hair up in a messy bun, rubbed the sleep from my eyes and was mortified by what I saw in the mirror.

"AAARRRGGGHHH!" My screams could have woken the dead as I rushed into the bedroom to find Jesse startled from his sleep. "What the hell did you do to me!?"

* * *

A/N: Next chapter brings them back home. Any guesses on what happened to Beca? Those of you who have read the book will know, those who haven't will find out next chapter. Please R&R and let me know what you think. Thanks again for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Freed – Chapter 3**

 **Universal Pictures owns all rights of Fifty Shades of Grey and Pitch Perfect…I only own the idea of this twisted mash-up of an alternate universe love story.**

 **Warning! Chapters may include graphic sexual situations (BDSM) which may not be suitable for everyone. Reviews and comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

 **Honeymoon - Part 3 of 3**

As the wife of one of the wealthiest and most respected businessmen in America, I was covered in hickeys.

The control freak knew exactly what he was doing last night; a punishment fuck to teach me a lesson about keeping my clothes on while in public. The marks were so dark and large I could no longer wear any of my swimsuits without looking like some cheap fucking whore; this time he'd gone too far.

The asshole had the nerve to open his eyes for a split second, then fall back to sleep. I was so furious that I wanted to break something but remembered we were only borrowing this yacht.

Since getting married I looked different. My body was leaner and I was physically fit. My hair was shiny and maintained often with the best stylists and salon products money could buy. My nails were manicured, toes pedicured and eyebrows shaped from regular threadings. Money was readily available to transform this recent college grad turned music producer into a lady worthy of being a billionaire's wife. But this morning I looked as though I'd been in some kind of accident after what was done to me.

I had to find a way to channel my aggression, but first I felt sticky and reeked of sex from our overnight exertions. With a huff I went back into the ensuite bathroom and slammed the door shut. Sinking into the hot bath I ran for myself, I leaned back and looked down at the bruising on my chest, then raised my hands to inspect the red welts on my wrists. Closing my eyes I shook my head and cursed inwardly while my subconscious shook its head in disappointment.

 _Why the fuck did I let this happen?_

Naturally at that exact moment Jesse, in all his glory entered the bathroom to relieve himself in the adjacent stall. The man had no shame and didn't bother closing the door. Turning away to give him privacy he finished his business, flushed the toilet and lowered the lid.

Stepping through the door he approached with caution. "Are you okay?" He asked with trepidation while rinsing his hands with soap and water.

 _No asshole! Do I look okay?_

Without acknowledging him I looked straight ahead and hoped he would give me the opportunity to cool down.

"If you scoot forward I'll get your back." It sounded more like a peace offering but I wasn't buying it. "Rebeca?"

"Don't bother." I finally spoke trying to keep my voice even as I crossed my arms over my chest. "You've done enough."

Without saying anything more, he lowered his head in shame and left me alone.

 _What the fuck? Was he sulking?_

Closing my eyes I clenched my jaw and was literally about to blow a gasket. Thinking about last night's activities I was just as angry with myself because part of me had to know what was going on.

The only other time Jesse had ever given me hickeys was when we first got together and he wanted to stake his claim on me like some animal marking their territory, but this was different. I was penalized like a criminal and treated like a piece of property instead of being his beloved wife. After shaving my legs I finished rinsing and got out of the tub. Surveying the damage in the mirror the love bites stood out against my alabaster skin and covered the area from the tops of my breasts down to my belly button.

Wrapping a white towel around me I entered our bedroom to find Jesse, wearing nothing more than boxer briefs and sitting up in bed; he was reading from his latest generation iPad. Grabbing a pair of shorts, tank top and undergarments from a chest of drawers I disappeared into the bathroom to change. Within minutes I was dressed and teeth freshly brushed. Running a brush through my hair I was becoming more angry by the minute.

 _If he was going to treat me like an adolescent, then I sure as hell should act like one..._

Re-entering the bedroom I hurled my hairbrush at him, however with his ninja like reflexes, Jesse was able to deflect it away which, only pissed me off even more.

"You're an asshat!" I seethed and grabbed my iPhone from its charging cradle. "Fuck this!" and stormed out of the cabin, leaving my husband perplexed at my abrupt behavior.

Going up on deck our vessel swayed gently on the open seas. From a distance I saw a harbor and knew we had arrived at the final destination along the French Riviera. The weather was brisk with a slight breeze as the strong Mediterranean sun shined brightly upon us without a cloud in sight. Despite how furious I was at that very moment, I couldn't deny the fact that it was a beautiful day.

Before I word vomited anymore I needed some distance from my unreasonable spouse who's twitching palm was probably preparing to beat my ass after my latest outburst. Retrieving my laptop I sat at a table, accepted a hot tea from the crewman while accessing a file from my production team at Residual Heat. Work was the perfect distraction and exactly what I needed as I put on my headphones and tuned everything else out except for the music pumping to my ears. I was mentally taking notes and enjoying my solitude until the control freak showed up. Not even half an hour from the time I hurled my brush at him, he was standing before me and wanted to talk. Reluctantly I switched off my Mac and closed the lid. Removing my headphones, I placed them on top of my laptop.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Damn! You're really angry."

"No shit, Sherlock!

"Just how mad are you?"

"Well...let's see. On a scale from one to ten...FIFTY!" My response was through gritted teeth as I refused to look at him.

"Wow! That is mad."

"You think?"

When he didn't reply I could see from the corner of my eye his inner struggle as he raked his fingers through his overgrown hair; he didn't know how to deal with the situation or me for that matter.

"Are you going to ignore me the rest of our honeymoon?"

"I might."

"Beca..."

"Fine...you want to talk? Have a seat." Nodding slowly he pulled out a chair for himself and gave me his full attention. When the same crewman came by with coffee Jesse waved her off. "The last I checked I was your wife and not some fucking sub. You can't treat me like this!" Surprisingly, I was calm as I continued my rant. "I heard you loud and clear yesterday on the beach and back in our room before you mauled me. I told you I was sorry for the topless thing."

"Well...you'll never take your top off in public again, will you?"

 _URGH! The nerve of him!_

"And this justifies what you've done!?" I fumed, shaking my head. "Look at me!" Lowering my tank I displayed the tops of my breasts. To my surprise he refused to admire his handy work. "This…" referring to the hickeys. "Is a hard limit for me."

"Well taking your clothes off in public is one for me!"

"I think we've already established that!"

Letting out a sigh Jesse finally caved in and reached for my hand. When I pulled away and crossed my arms, his jaw dropped. "Don't you dare touch me!"

"Okay...I get it." He paused to take a deep breath. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"You're a beautiful woman, Rebeca. Sometimes I get so angry when I see other men checking you out. You were nearly raped, and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. Do you know how helpless I felt knowing what that fucker did to you? I wanted to kill him with my bare hands, and still do. The thought of anyone touching my wife, hurting you…" He was at a loss for words. "I'm your husband now and will spend the rest of my life protecting you. I'm sorry for marking up your body, I wasn't thinking straight. I just don't want you to get hurt again."

Nodding slowly, I acknowledged his apology but wasn't done going off on him. "I'm not a child, Jesse. I can take care of myself."

"I know that, it's just I don't want to share you with anyone."

Letting out a sigh the truth was finally revealed; we were at a stalemate. "You can be such an adolescent." I regretted saying the words the second they fell from my lips as I remembered Dr. Moss's explanation of Jesse skipping that period of his life when Mrs. Robinson robbed him of his innocence.

"You're right." He conceded. "I have a lot to learn."

 _He wasn't the only one..._

"We both do." The anger I felt was slowly diminishing as I placed my hand over his heart. At one point he didn't allow the contact but we'd come so far in our relationship. When he placed his hand over mine, I knew we were going to be okay.

"Please...don't be angry with me." Practically begging for my forgiveness he hooked a tendril of hair behind my ear spike and gently kissed my lips. "I'll try harder, I promise."

"I know you will." Whispering against his lips I was getting lost in his seduction as I felt his soft lips gravitate to my neck. Becoming more consumed by desire, a whimper escaped as I closed my eyes; my body was craving further contact.

"Let's go inside." With his soft spoken words I was lured under his spell as he reached around my neck and pulled me closer for a kiss. "I want to make it up to you. Will you let me?"

 _As my inner goddess cheered enthusiastically with Pom Poms, my subconscious rolled its eyes._

Since hooking up with Jesse this was his way of expressing himself; through his lovemaking. He knew I couldn't resist him as he continued to kiss me passionately like a loving husband would his beloved wife. Even though I didn't condone his actions I understood why he did it. Bringing us to our feet Jesse swung his arm around me and guided us back to our cabin.

* * *

Lowering us to our bed his lips never left mine while his hand found its way under my tank. Giving my breast a squeeze I let out a soft groan that encouraged him on. Removing the thin material he circled my stiffened tips with the pads of his fingers.

"These are mine." Lowering himself to my chest he gently brushed his lips over my nipples. "They belong to me." and closed his lips around a tip. Letting out a strangled cry he gently sucked while I squirmed beneath him and ran my fingers through his soft hair. When he alternated to the other breast I nearly came undone while he repeated the action. "I love your breasts, promise me you won't share them with anyone else."

"I won't..." Sounding so breathy he moved down my body and pulled off my shorts and butt floss in one fluid motion.

Quickly disposing of his own shorts, Jesse draped himself over me and brought my arms above my head so our bodies could press together while he nibbled on my neck.

Gripping my wrists I winced slightly which made him immediately stop and take notice of my injury.

Lowering my hands for his inspection he ran his fingers along an open wound while I let out a slight hiss. Closing his eyes he shook his head and looked like a tortured soul. "Jesus! Why didn't you say something?"

"Jesse...don't." I pleaded and pulled my hands away from him. "Don't do this."

"Let me see them."

"They're fine."

"Damn it Beca!" His bark caught me off guard as he sat up. "Show me your wrists!"

Turning on a side light I held my arms in front with my palms up so he could see the deep cuts which upset him even more. "What did you expect?"

"And your ankles, I want to see them." It wasn't a request. Instead of showing him I nodded to confirm his suspicion. "I hurt you." He looked guilt ridden as he distanced himself from me. Raking his fingers through his hair again, he was genuinely upset. "Why didn't you stop me last night?"

Letting out a sigh I suddenly felt very exposed. "Hickeys are a hard limit for me, but not this. What we did last night...with the handcuffs, was hot. These will heal in a few days." Sitting up I took his face in between my palms. "Babe, I've told you before. I like it gentle but I also like it rough... _really_ rough. If it was too much I would have safe worded."

"But you're all cut up and bruised. What kind of man does that to their spouse?"

"One that knows how to pleasure their wife and satisfy her needs." I paused to kiss him. "Dude, you can handcuff me _anytime_." My words changed his demeanor and once again he was full of desire.

"You're amazing, you know that?"

"Yeah...I'm pretty cool."

He chuckled at my snark. "And modest."

"What can I say, I learned from the best."

"So have I, but right now I want to make love to my wife."

"So what's stopping you?"

Hovering over me, Jesse looked into my eyes and captured my soul. What happened next was something I would never forget. Aligning himself with my center he held my gaze and slowly entered me while reciting his wedding vows. I was mesmerized by his passion as he poured his love into his words.

"I solemnly vow to hold you dear and deep in my heart." *** "I promise to love you faithfully, through the good times and the bad, in sickness and in health, regardless of where life takes us." *** "I will protect you, trust you, and respect you...always." *** "I will share your joys and sorrows, and comfort you in times of need." *** "I promise to cherish you and uphold your hopes and dreams and keep you safe at my side." *** "All that is mine is now yours."

I was so overwhelmed with emotion that I broke down through our lovemaking. Through my tears he continued his long slow thrusts and passionate kisses as our bodies molded perfectly together. The build up was fast approaching but we held on as long as we could to relish our union and savor the moment until Jesse locked eyes with me and choked out those three little words I would never grow tired of hearing. "I love you."

Climaxing so hard my mouth opened but nothing came out as I fell apart beneath him.

With more thrusts my lover coaxed me along to release again while finding my nerve bundle. "Again baby..."

Sucking in my breath I exploded around him and let out a groan loud enough to be heard back in the states. As my walls constricted him he followed suit as he grunted through his own release and emptied his warm seed deep into my depths. Silencing my cries with a kiss I'd never felt so loved as I did in that moment and knew there could never be anyone else in my life but this passion filled man. As my body pulsed I wept as Jesse held me flush to him and recited his last vow.

"I give you my hand, my heart, and my love from this moment on for as long as we both shall live."

"Thank you." I wept through happy tears.

"For what, baby?"

"For this, and for loving me."

Smiling warmly he pressed his lips to mine, and without losing connection, flipped us over so I laid on top of him. With my hair sprawled everywhere I returned his kisses and began to move.

* * *

 _A couple of hours later I woke up alone..._

Stretching my limbs, my body sang with glory as I was subjected to a punishment fuck, followed by passionate makeup sex; it was just what the doctor ordered. It was like going to bed with two different men; angry and hard fucking Jesse to gentle and loving Jesse. Both were amazing lovers in their own right but I didn't know which one I preferred better.

Hearing a commotion from the bathroom I knew he was shaving. Putting on my silk robe, I pried open the door, stepped inside and pulled up a vanity seat as I observed the master at work. Wearing only a towel around his waist, he was freshly showered with wild damp hair and half a face of shaving cream. Unable to keep my eyes off his toned arms, six pack abs and happy trail I let out a sigh of appreciation then found myself emulating his movements as I pretended to shave my face like a man.

"Enjoying the show?" He laughed at my silliness.

"Yeah." I responded with a genuine smile. "It's recently become one of my favorites."

Chuckling at my comment he bent down to kiss me, spreading white shaving cream to my face.

"Shall I do this to you again?" He mischievously asked, holding up his razor while I shook my head recalling what happened a couple weeks ago. "Why not? It was fun."

"Fun for you maybe. I'll get waxed next time."

* * *

 _One week into the honeymoon…_

" _What the hell did you do to yourself?"_

 _We were in a hotel room in England engaged in what else...sex. Without telling Jesse what I'd done, out of curiosity I shaved off all my pubic hair and apparently didn't pass his scrutiny._

" _Surprise!"_

 _He wasn't impressed with my skill as he closely examined my recently deforested area._

" _Stevie Wonder could've done a better job." His insult earned him an eye roll. "Why didn't you go to the salon?"_

" _Um...because I was too embarrassed." My admission softened his demeanor as he smiled warmly. "I remembered from reading the rules and wanted to please you."_

" _Baby, you always please me but you missed some. See..." To emphasize his point he tugged on the errant hairs that made me curse internally because he was right...again. "I have an idea."_

 _I'd never seen him bolt so quickly from bed as he made his way to the ensuite bath in all his nakedness, returning a few minutes later with a bowl of warm water, white towels, shaving cream and his razor._

" _What're you doing?"_

" _What does it look like?"_

" _Dude...I love you and all, but there's no way in hell I'm letting you shave me!"_

" _Why not? I know that part of your body better than you do." Jesse was right. Without missing a beat he set down everything with the exception of a towel which was draped over his shoulder. "Besides, it'll be fun."_

" _Fun for you maybe! I'm the one who's trusting fifty shades of fucked up with a razor blade to my yoo-hoo." He cracked up at my description which made me pout even more. "It's just too-"_

" _-Intimate?" He finished as I nodded. "Beca...I crave intimacy with you and_ ** _really_** _want to do this."_

" _You do?"_

" _Oh yeah."_

" _This is turning you on!" It was more of a statement as I caught a glimpse of his erection under his towel and raised an eyebrow._

" _Um…" Looking down at himself he couldn't deny it. "You can say that."_

" _You're such a perv." My declaration had him grinning like a shy boy and shrugging his shoulders._

 _"C'mon...let me do this with you." He begged. "Please..."_

 _Resigned to the fact that he wasn't going to let it go, I conceded to him and laid back on the bed, raised my hips so he could place a towel underneath and then shined a side light on his canvas._

" _This is so embarrassing." My huff made him laugh while he prepared his shaving apparatus. "I can't believe I'm letting you do this."_

" _After everything we've done, I'm surprised this bothers you." He made a valid point, I was being a prude. "Don't you find this just a little hot?"_

 _Rolling my eyes I couldn't hide my smirk. "Maybe just a little..."_

" _That's what I thought. Now bend your knees and spread em wide." He ordered. Following his instruction I couldn't watch and placed my hand over my eyes. "Oh yeah...you missed a lot. Are you ready?"_

" _No."_

" _Too bad. I'm going in."_

 _Feeling the cream being spread over my pubic bone I bit my lip because the thought of Jesse doing this was starting to turn me on._

" _Wait!" Just as he was about to start, a thought crossed my mind...I just had to know. "Have you done this before?"_

" _Nope." Popping the 'P' he appeared to be enjoying himself. "Another first, Mrs. Swanson."_

" _Swell." With my lips in a straight line I relinquished control to him and covered my eyes. "Just be careful."_

 _He had an amazingly steady hand as he meticulously ran his razor over my sensitive skin and cleaned the mess I created. With a final swipe and thorough inspection he leaned down and kissed the smooth area which, sent a shiver along my spine._

" _See...I could be gentle when I want to be." He smiled seductively then slipped two fingers inside._

* * *

"Hand it over."

"What?"

"Your razor...it's only fair."

Knowing exactly where I was coming from he reluctantly handed over his shaver and changed seats with me. I couldn't believe it, he was actually going to let me do it. Standing over him I straddled his lap, got a handful of his dark locks and tilted his head back and to the side to get a better look at my victim.

"Be gentle, Mrs. Swanson."

Smirking at his comment, I rinsed the razor in warm water and carefully ran the blade over his skin collecting the shaving cream while he watched me intently. I was concentrating so hard to make his sideburns perfect, I didn't realize I was sticking my tongue out. Another couple of passes and I was done with the side of the face.

"Head back." I ordered, giving him a taste of his own medicine as I rinsed the shaver clean. "Don't move."

"Yes ma'am." He dared not to move as he mumbled his response while I attempted to finish the job I started. "You're not wearing anything under this."

"How observant of you." My sarcasm had him stifling a laugh. "Now c'mon, do you want me to slit your throat?"

He chuckled again. "Not particularly but I can't help it." Untying the sash his hands roamed inside the robe and squeezed my ass. "My wife is sexy as fuck, especially when she's wearing almost nothing and shaving me."

"Don't distract me!" Holding up the razor I playfully chastised him while he shifted his growing erection beneath me. "I mean it."

"Fine." He pouted, removing his hands from my rear. "Have it your way."

"I always do." Giving him my best seductive look I grabbed a fistful of hair and tilted his head back then pressed my lips to his. "Now let's finish this so we can move on to _other_ things."

"Mmm..." He grinned, becoming the perfect subject. "I'm all yours."

Running my fingers along his throat I carefully followed with the razor and collected the remaining cream. A couple more passes and I was done.

"Look at that." I was filled with pride for not murdering my spouse even though that's exactly what I wanted to do earlier. "And not one drop of blood."

"Well done, Mrs. Swanson." He praised, grabbing a mirror to admire my handy work. "Another 'A' for your efforts."

Recalling how I earned my first 'A' I bit my lower lip and felt him stir beneath me. The man was harder than steel as I purposely teased him by rubbing against his erection.

Without saying another word Jesse pushed the robe off my shoulders and down my arms. As the material fell to the ground I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his. Hearing a deep groan from within, Jesse removed his towel and lifted me onto him. Using his shoulders as leverage I moved up and down his shaft while he motorboated my chest.

Grunting like a couple of porn star actors I held his head between my hands and kissed him hard, thrusting my tongue into his mouth and stifling his moans. It didn't take long before we were crying out and climaxing together. Surfing the waves of passion our sweaty foreheads pressed together as we came down from heaven.

"Mrs. Swanson." He breathed. "You never cease to amaze me."

"We aim to please, Mr. Swanson." I spoke between rapid breaths, eliciting a chuckle from him.

"You more than please me." He gushed, kissing my lips. "I wanna take you out today and show you the sights."

"Well...since sunbathing is out, why not."

Giving me a look of caution I knew I was playing with fire as I gave him one of my trademark smirks. Instead of rehashing our argument from earlier he held his hands up in defeat. "No more hickeys, I promise."

"I'll tell you what...you can mark me up all you want, just don't make them visible to the world."

"I accept your counteroffer." He smiled and pressed his lips to mine. "I don't know about you, but after all this activity I'm famished."

"Me too...but not for food."

Jesse smirked then carried me back to bed.

* * *

Later that day we took a water taxi ashore, checked into our hotel for the night then explored the sights of our last ports o'call. Cannes was a place Jesse had previously visited during one of their annual film festivals and now he wanted to share his addiction for movies with me.

Wearing a light colored sundress with leather strappy sandals that successfully covered up the marks on my ankles, Jesse wore board shorts, a polo shirt and leather sandals. We shopped for art pieces for our new place and hit up several boutiques and jewelry stores. To my husband's insistence for being such a dick earlier, he wanted to treat me to a thick platinum bangle bracelet. I was quickly learning that as the wife of a very rich man to not question his motives or intentions when buying me expensive things. I simply had to accept them because it pleased him to buy me such extravagant gifts. However, in this case I believed the bracelet was more for him because it effectively concealed the cuff marks on my right wrist while my wedding present, a twenty-four karat white gold Omega watch, covered the other one. Whatever his intention was, the ridiculously priced jewelry would have a forever home on my wrist.

That evening we enjoyed delicious local cuisine and experienced the Festival d'Art Pyrotechnique, an annual fireworks competition that draws teams from all over the world. Laying out a blanket on the beach we joined the thousands of spectators as brilliant explosions lit up the dark skies. Sitting in between Jesse's arms and legs he nuzzled my neck while we enjoyed the amazing light show.

At passed one in the morning the show was over and most of the spectators had returned to their perspective hotels. We were alone, and with the sound of the crashing waves the mood couldn't have been more romantic.

"Thank you for the most incredible honeymoon."

"You really liked it?"

"Are you kidding? I loved every part of it."

"Me too." He agreed. "Out of all the decisions I've ever made in my life, asking you to marry me was by far the best."

Turning to face him I saw the intensity in his eyes. "Even when I defy you?"

"Especially when you defy me." He chuckled. "I love you're smart mouth and your sass. You keep me on my toes and make me feel alive; I've never been happier."

"Me too." Turning to face him I saw Jesse's eyes flood with moisture and knew he meant it. "I never knew I could love anyone as much as you."

"You're my everything, Beca. I can't imagine my life without you."

"I feel the same, and no matter what stupid things either of us do or say, you have to believe that I'll never leave you. I promise."

Seeing the wetness on his cheeks I brought his lips to mine and tasted the saltiness of his tears. This was such a defining moment where we exposed our souls to each other and knew what we had was special. Where the day started out with an argument, it was ending on such a positive note. With a heavy heart I felt compelled to recite my wedding vows like he'd done earlier.

"I give you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, to stand by your side in good times and in bad, to share your joy as well as your sorrow." *** "I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals and dreams, to honor and respect you, to laugh and to cry with you, to share my hopes and dreams with you, and bring you solace in times of need."

Cutting me off with a kiss Jesse lowered me onto the blanket and held my gaze as I recited my last vow.

"I promise to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

By this time we were both so emotionally compromised we held each other and enjoyed our solitude as we celebrated our love.

That night Jesse dismissed the security team and kept his word to me. We made love in the sea under the moonlight and star filled sky, then retreated to our hotel room and shared a hot bubble bath. By the time we made it to bed it was after four in the morning and literally passed out from exhaustion.

As our incredible honeymoon was coming to an end, our time in Cannes would become my favorite memory of the last few weeks.

* * *

 _The following morning we slept in..._

Ordering room service we had our breakfast on the balcony which overlooked the beaches of the Mediterranean Sea. With Jesse clearing out some of his work emails from his iPhone I did the same until Benji barged into our suite with news of a fire at Swanson Enterprises. Jesse immediately excused himself to make some calls while I took the opportunity to return Chloe's message via Google Hangouts.

Beca: Hey! Are you there?

Chloe: She lives! How's the honeymoon?

Beca: Amazing

Chloe: How's our favorite ex-Domme?

Beca: CHLOE!

Chloe: What?

Beca: You know what!

Chloe: Fine. How's your hubby?

Beca: Jesse is great. More than great actually.

Chloe: So are you knocked up yet?

Beca: CHLOE!

Chloe: Haha! Just kidding.

Beca: It's not happening. I'm on birth control.

Chloe: The pill isn't 100%

Beca: I'm on the shot.

Chloe: Depo isn't much better.

Beca: I'm not pregnant!

Chloe: For now. The girls & I have a bet going on.

Beca: What kind of bet?

Chloe: When you're going to get knocked up.

Beca: Oh jeez!

Chloe: Are you still happy?

Beca: Yes, blissfully happy.

Chloe: Good. Did you hear about the fire?

Beca: Yes, Jesse is on a call now.

Chloe: Tom won't tell me shit. I heard it from your MIL.

Beca: I'll message you after I find out more.

Chloe: Sounds great. Thanks!

Beca: Jesse is off the phone. Gotta go.

Chloe: Give my best to him. Love you.

Beca: You too Red. Laters.

Chloe: Laters.

"So, what's up?" I asked, placing my phone down.

"The fire occurred after hours and was contained to the server room, luckily nobody was hurt."

"Thank God for that." He nodded at my comment but still looked concerned. "What's wrong?"

"Detective Brady believes it was arson."

"Arson? But who, how and why?"

"I think we both know."

"Keegan?"

"Yes. He's still in custody but the police believe he's got an accomplice, or two."

Letting out a sigh of frustration our private little bubble had finally popped. "So now what?"

"Increased security measures for us and the family." Shaking my head I was becoming more upset. "They're after me, Beca which means we're all in danger. We can't risk it until we know who's helping him."

Acknowledging him with a nod I did my best to hide my concern. Where Jesse was worried about my well-being, I was terrified for his safety. Having nearly lost him in the helicopter crash, the thought of losing the only man I'd ever loved was unbearable. For the rest of the day we tried to ignore the situation and checked out some of the museums and landmarks before heading back to the yacht. With the security team nearby the constant reminder of what we were up against when we returned home was becoming our reality.

* * *

After a couple more days at sea we were transported via taxi to the airport and spent another full day in flight to the states. Landing safely in Los Angeles, Don met us at the airport and helped Benji with our luggage and souvenirs while we clambered in back of the Audi SUV. When we were all seated and buckled in, Don asked for our destination.

"Where to, Sir?"

"My parent's place." Jesse responded then turned to me. "We need to warn the family."

"Do you really think they're in danger?"

"Yes, I do. You should also let your mom and dad know what's going on."

"My parents?" It never occurred to me that they could be in harm's way, but he was right. Whoever was helping Keegan had both access and the financially means to get to any of us. "Okay...I'll call them tonight when we're home."

* * *

A/N: This concludes the honeymoon so...you're welcome. Disclaimer: The wedding vows were taken from the third book.

Please leave a review and let me know your thoughts on the story so far and what you would like to see. Thanks again for reading.


	4. Chapter 4 - Author's Note

This is just a quick message to all the people who have inquired via reviews and/or private messages as to whether I'm going to continue this story or not. I can say that I'm definitely planning on finishing the 3rd part of this trilogy. The next chapter is outlined and has been started but I cannot give an ETA for when it will be completed. With life getting in the way and then losing interest in writing, it'll take some time to get my mojo back.

Thank you to all the people who continue to support me and this fandom.

Sincerely,

Raven...


	5. Chapter 5

**Freed – Chapter 5**

 **Universal Pictures owns all rights of Fifty Shades of Grey and Pitch Perfect…I only own the idea of this twisted mash-up of an alternate universe love story.**

 **Warning! Chapters may include graphic sexual situations (BDSM) which may not be suitable for everyone. Reviews and comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading.**

* * *

 _ **Last time on Freed...**_

"Where to, Sir?" Don asked.

"My parent's place." Jesse responded then looked to me. "We need to warn the family."

"Do you really think they're in danger?"

"Yes, I do. You should also let your mom and dad know what's going on."

My parents? It never occurred to me that they could be in harm's way, but he was right. Whoever was helping Keegan had both access and the financial means to get to us.

"Okay...I'll call them tonight when we're home."

* * *

 _ **And now…**_

We were subdued leaving the airport and on our way to my in-law's estate. It was bittersweet as our dream honeymoon was over and now it was time to get back to reality. As we merged onto the gridlocked freeway system of Los Angeles, Jesse held my hand and ran his finger over my platinum bridal set.

"Was it everything you hoped for?"

"If you're referring to our honeymoon then yes, and so much more."

"Even the arguments?" He asked with trepidation. I knew he was alluding to the topless thing but didn't want to push it.

"Especially the arguments." I winked suggestively. "The make-up sex was mind blowing."

Jesse couldn't hide his amusement if he tried. "Mrs. Swanson, you're insatiable." He winked back. "Sometimes I think you defy me just so we could make up."

Giving him one if my trademark smirks, he was right. Since getting married my sexual appetite matched his own, and the more aggressive he was and harder the fuck, the more I got off on it. "Guilty as charged." My admission had him chuckling. "And the longer we know each other, the more sins I have to confess."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...the fact that I crave the kinky fuckery as much as you do now."

"I did notice that and I can't wait to get you back into the playroom and incorporate some of the dark tantric practices we learned from that retreat."

"Mmm...me too." Groaning inwardly I felt the heat between my thighs as I thought about the personalized training we received. "That was something else."

I wasn't prepared emotionally or physically as we were counseled to uncover our deepest embedded fears of inadequacy, shame and harsh moral judgments that impacted how we expressed our sexuality. The goal was to find our sexual truths through a visible portal of Tantric practices using fetish and kink. After the session, Jesse and I were escorted to caves where the Sacred Waters were located. We were undressed and treated to a cleansing ritual that neither of us would forget. It must have been how the Romans lived back in the day as servants were used with the sole purpose to cleanse while pleasuring their masters. The Divine Tantric Touch Massage followed and took away our boundaries. Never had I felt so empowered as every inch of my body was oiled and manipulated in some way bringing a new sexual energy into my life. The Unity Ritual had our hands tied behind with our bodies bound together with nothing between us but the growing desire to become one. With the close proximity of our bodies and direct eye contact we'd partaken in a meditation ceremony that set off my sacral chakras and experienced an orgasm like no other. The phenomena was explained to me as merging energy with my partner and surrendering myself entirely. According to our guide, I had achieved a heightened sexual awareness very few women are capable of. Having experienced the Tantric workshops, my libido was unstoppable and I found myself craving Jesse's touch all the time.

"You really surprised me that weekend." He admitted. "I'd heard about the workshops some time ago but didn't have the right partner to share it with, until now. I seriously didn't know if you would like it."

"That makes two of us."

"I still can't believe you went through with it, especially the cleansing ritual."

"Yeah...um, that was interesting, but not really my thing."

"Why is that?"

"I mean, it was fine because it was part of a couple's thing, but I only want to be touched by you. Guess we could file that away as a soft limit."

"Why not a hard limit?"

"Because you're my husband, and if it pleased you that much then I'd probably do it again." I sighed thinking about all the kinky fuckery we'd done up until this point including the new techniques and positions we learned recently. "I think we've already established that I don't have any hard limits when it comes to what we do."

"You used to." He smiled affectionately recalling the time we went over his indecent proposal. "Genital clamps, fisting and anal sex? Suspension? Does any of that ring a bell? If I remember correctly you weren't exactly thrilled about any of that."

"Oh, I remember that night like it was yesterday, and I believe we agreed to make those soft limits, well maybe not the suspension part." I spoke candidly, placing my hand over his. "I trust you, plus...I'm not your sub any more."

"You never were." He leaned over to kiss me. "Which is the reason I fell in love with you."

"You just wanted to own my V card." I teased, kissing him back. "For the record I'm glad I gave it up to you."

"Me too." He smiled against my lips.

I meant every word I said. He was the only man I'd been with, the love of my life and soulmate all in one. Dr. Moss couldn't be more correct, with the right woman by his side, Jesse was capable of transforming from his old sadism ways to becoming a loving partner.

Thinking back to the family portrait I'd seen in my dreams with us and two young children, I wondered again if I was seeing a glimpse into our future. The thought of raising kids together in a mansion overlooking the Pacific Ocean brought me warmth as I found myself looking forward to expanding our family. But it wasn't always this way. As the product of a broken marriage I never would have imagined this life for myself. I was career driven and anti-marriage, however with the right man in my life, anything was possible.

"Just so you know, Zoe has been texting me non-stop wondering where the hell we are." His annoyance was apparent as he brought me out of my reverie. "She's never had a sister and can't wait to monopolize you."

The girl was a ball of energy who could suck the life out of a saint, but she also had a heart of gold and was very loyal to her family. Unlike Jesse and his brother, she was adopted as a baby and raised with a silver spoon in her mouth... _literally_.

"Well...as you know I'm an only child so by marrying you, I now have a brother and sister."

"That's right, baby." He kissed my hand. "Mom's been texting me too and can't wait to see us and apparently dad has planned something special for our return." He held up his cell phone so I could see her messages. "She keeps telling me how lucky I am to have such an amazing wife."

"She's the amazing one." My complimentary words brought a smile to his lips because I'd never met a woman who's done so much and loved her children as much as she did. I was brought back to the time in the emergency room after being assaulted by my ex-boss, Keegan who was taken into police custody and thrown in a jail cell waiting for his day in court. He'd done a number on me to get back at Jesse for a bullying incident which led to his younger brother's suicide. Meeting us in the ER Janet made sure I received the best care possible and never left my side during the invasive examination to rule out rape. It was at that moment I realized how special she was. "Your dad might be the head of this family but your mom is the glue that keeps it together."

"You're right and she's your mother now." He smiled warmly then heard a text message coming in. Pulling his latest generation iPhone out of his pocket he looked at the display and grumbled to himself. "Speaking of that little shit, Zoe wants to know _again_ when we'll be arriving." He sighed. "Damn that girl is persistent!"

I laughed at his irritation. "She's awesome."

"She's a pain in the ass!"

"And you love it."

With his heart thawing he turned my head and looked into my eyes. "You're the one I love, Mrs. Swanson." And pressed his lips to mine.

After a short drive we passed through the gates and pulled up to the house. It was at that time I noticed that Jesse's silver Audi R8 convertible had been brought over. Having come to a complete stop we remained seated while Benji and Don checked our surroundings. Making sure the house was secured they made a quick call to the security team stationed at the residence. Per my overly cautious husband it was better to be safe than sorry until it was determined who Keegan's accomplices were.

* * *

"You're here!" Zoe bellowed giving her brother a playful slap on the chest for not texting her back then pulled me into a bone crushing hug. Grabbing my hand I was dragged into the family room where everyone was hanging out while Jesse followed closely behind. The youngest Swanson was beyond giddy especially when she noticed some of the staff carrying bags inside the home. "And you've brought gifts!"

"Sis...chill!" Jesse pried me away from the girl. "We've been traveling all day, give her some space."

"It's okay, babe." I flattened my hand over his chest and gave him a peck on the lips.

"We've been away a long time, I'm looking forward to catching up." My words had the younger girl beaming while my territorial husband sighed in resignation.

"I still think you're certifiable for marrying Mr. Deep Freeze but welcome back, sis." Tom pulled me in for a hug and shook his brother's hand. "You guys look great!"

At that moment Chloe came into view and yanked me away from my new family. "God, I've missed you." And wrapped her arms around me while the brothers observed us. It was so good being reunited that neither of us wanted to let the other go until Chloe held me at arm's length and scrutinized my appearance. "What're you wearing?"

"What...this?" I asked. She was of course referring to my two piece ensemble which consisted of a tube style blouse and coordinating flowing skirt. After healing from the love bite fiasco, Jesse took me clothes shopping to spice up my wardrobe. "It's what the women on the French Riviera are wearing. Do you like it?" I asked, twirling around like a runway model.

"It's beautiful but, _so_ not you. I mean, you're actually showing your midriff." Chloe observed. "When did this happen?"

In response to her remark, I rolled my eyes. "It's called a belly button."

"And a very cute one, I might add." Jesse teased from behind, wrapping his arms around my front.

"I never thought I'd see the day where you, the original alt-girl wore something so eloquent."

"Yeah...well, I never thought I'd get married either." I admitted then pulled her off to the side and whispered for her ears only. "Besides, it's easy access for, you know…"

Her mouth fell open.

"I'm just kidding."

 _I really wasn't..._

Jesse had demonstrated on several occasions how a number like this could be mutually beneficial especially when we weren't home and got the urge to indulge in a little foreplay.

"If it pleases my husband to dress like this, then why not..."

"Oh, and it does." Jesse agreed, nuzzling the back of my neck. "My wife is gorgeous."

"Yes, and so sheik." Zoe added, showing off her pearly whites. "I'd totally wear that."

"Good, because you and Chloe each have one in your colors."

"Sweet!" My little sister squeaked as she began to dig through the gifts we brought back. "Found it!" She yelled out, lifting the designer set from a bag. "Oh my God, this is beautiful. Thank you!"

"Well, you do look aca-amazing, and for once aren't pale as a ghost." Chloe teased, accepting a bag from Jesse's little sister. When she held up her outfit she gave a radiant smile. "I can't wait to wear this for Tom. Thank you!"

"Well, look who's finally back." Luke entered from outside, placed his long neck down on an accent table and grabbed me around the waist. With my feet off the ground he swung me around while my possessive husband cleared his throat. When he saw how perturbed my spouse was getting, he quickly lowered me to my feet. "Sorry mate, force of habit."

Jesse extended his arm. "It's alright, man." He forced a smile to my English friend while they shook hands. "Thanks for being here."

"Well, your sister kind of insisted…" He went on in his British accent."You Swanson's can be quite persuasive."

 _He had no idea..._

By the look of it he and Zoe were a thing but I still didn't know to what extent. Pulling my sister aside I had to find out more. "So, you and Luke?"

Zoe blushed, becoming shy. "Yeah, we're dating but taking things slow... _painfully_ slow." She gave a look of annoyance while observing her hottie interact with her brothers. "I think he's afraid to touch me."

I snorted at her frustration because I'd known Luke for many years and witnessed some of his past relationships. The dude was an alpha male who normally didn't wait to have sex, however dating a younger girl with two older brothers would definitely be intimidating to any potential boyfriend. "There's nothing wrong with waiting."

 _Like I would know..._

"Beca," She pulled me closer. "It's not like I haven't had boyfriends before, but he's so different. I _really_ want this to work."

Fighting the impulse to roll my eyes, I caved in. "Would you like me to talk to him?"

"Could you?"

"Sure."

"Thank you!" She hugged me again. "I'm going to love having you as a sister."

At that moment Janet made a beeline for us. As she embraced her son I could see Jesse's demeanor soften. The more affection she showed him, the more he lowered his guard.

"Where's that wife of yours?" She asked, pulling away and turning around. When she saw me her hand flattened over her heart. "Oh darling, let me have a look at you." Glancing back at her son he nodded approvingly. "You look beautiful." And pulled me into her arms.

"Thank you." I loved this woman who treated me as one of her own. Since the night of the helicopter incident when Jesse went missing, Janet saw the love we had for each other.

..ooOoo..

" _We've had no time, there's so much I wanted to tell him." I cried rivers while she held me._

" _Beca...sweetheart, we're so glad you're here with us. You've made our son so happy." She gushed, wiping the tears from my cheeks. "He'll be okay and you'll have plenty of time together."_

" _Janet, he adores you. He may not always show it, but he really does."_

" _I know that sweetie but it's you who's reached him and opened his heart. You're his future and we couldn't be more pleased."_

 _Her words brought on more tears as the future I envisioned for us was slowly slipping away. "I love him so much, if anything happened…"_

" _Shh…" She embraced me while I wept. "Don't lose hope, he'll find his way back to you."_

 _She was right. Seeing him enter looking disheveled with a deep cut along his hairline and dried blood from a leg wound I couldn't believe that God had given us another chance. As I watched his family dote over him, it all became clear at that very moment. Jesse was my life and any doubts I had about my decision to marry him were gone. Twenty-four hours later we were not only celebrating the anniversary of his birth, we were sharing the news of our engagement and never looked back._

..ooOoo..

"Oh! I almost forgot." Janet brought me out of my fog. "Grandma wants to know when you'll be visiting and when you'll be starting a family because, her and Grandpa aren't getting any younger. Her words, not mine."

"JESUS CHRIST!" Jesse's outburst silenced the room. "We've been married for like five minutes." He combed his fingers through his overgrown hair then brought me closer. "Beca will bear my children when we're both ready, and not before. Besides, I'm not ready to share her with anyone, at least not yet."

"And that's what I told her." Janet replied, turning to me. "I'm sorry darling, my mother could be such a pushy wind bag."

"It's okay, we're all going to be there someday." I winked. "Tell her, as soon as we're expecting, she'll be among the first to know-"

"-But not to expect an announcement anytime soon." Jesse finished my sentence, giving me a look of caution. "Where's the old man?"

"Would you believe your father is in the backyard barbecuing?" She chuckled. "It's kind of his welcome home gift but he's probably going to burn the house down."

"Seriously?" He questioned back. "Now this I've got to see." Following Jesse outside, Tom and Luke joined him.

"Ladies, if you'll excuse me, I need to coordinate with the staff so we can get dinner started."

Leaving me alone with Chloe and Zoe, the interrogation began.

"We're dying to know." Zoe couldn't stand it any longer as she and Chloe conspired together to get the truth out of me. "Tell us about the wedding night."

Smirking at their inquiry I remembered that evening like it was yesterday and considered what I wanted to divulge. I was becoming more emotional and took a deep breath. "We um...we consummated our marriage at thirty-five thousand feet." The girls gasped at my recounting while clutching their chests.

"Wow!" Chloe was officially impressed. "That's the most romantic thing I've ever heard."

"It was." I bit my lower lip recalling our intense lovemaking as we soared above the clouds and made our way to our honeymoon destination. "I've never felt more loved and desired; it was beyond my expectations."

"My idiot brother finally did something right." Zoe sniffled. "I knew he had it in him."

"Yeah...he did." My lips quivered as I wore my heart on my sleeve. "I'll never forget it."

"Excuse me." Chloe dabbed the corner of her eyes and walked outside. Her reaction puzzled me so I followed after her. Tapping Jesse on the shoulder, he turned around and was pulled into a hug. Observing their exchange, I caught up to them.

"I know you and Beca had a rather unorthodox beginning, but seeing her so happy..." My friend struggled with her emotions. "You're okay Jesse, but if you _ever_ hurt her again..."

"CHLOE!" I barked at her unprovoked threat.

 _The nerve of her..._

"I mean it Beca, I know you're happy right now, but if he pulls that shit again..."

"Hey, you don't need to worry about that because it'll never happen." Jesse extended an arm around me. "Beca means more to me than anything and I'm going to make sure she's taken care of and stays as happy as she is today."

"I know you love her." Chloe conceded to his outpouring of affection then turned towards me. "It's just, you're so young and have gone through so much in such a short amount of time."

Acknowledging her with a nod I understood where she was coming from. From the beginning she saw the ups and downs of our relationship and compromises we both made to be together. "We both have Chlo, but that's what makes our love even stronger."

Letting out a sigh Chloe pulled me into a hug. "I just worry about you."

"I know you do, but you have to trust me." I hugged her back. "I know what I'm doing."

* * *

As the evening progressed we complimented my father-in-law's grill master skills while devouring steaks, pork ribs and chicken breasts he prepared. With potatoes, asparagus and corn on the cob completing the meal; it was delicious. It seemed to me this was Jonathan's way of apologizing for bringing up the prenuptial agreement as he welcomed us back with his first ever barbecue.

We took turns telling stories of our month long honeymoon and distributed the rest of our gifts then spoke about the artwork we purchased for our soon-to-be residence that Tom was overseeing the renovations on. With the blueprints complete Jesse and I would be meeting with the designer, a French woman named Maya, who had previously worked with Tom on other projects.

Finally, Jesse brought up the recent events including the sabotage to his helicopter and fire to Swanson Enterprises, and explained the need for increased security for the entire family, including my parents, Chloe and Luke who were possible targets due to their connection to my husband. It was an enormous inconvenience with the mood turning serious but it was necessary to ensure the safety of everyone until Detective Brady determined where the threat was coming from. As the family argued Jesse shook his head at me as to say " _look what I caused"_ and stepped away from the scene. Following his movement he sat down on a bench to his parent's Grand piano. Placing his hands on the keys he closed his eyes and began playing. Like our first night together he looked like a tortured soul finding solace in the music he created. The more he played the quieter the voices were in the room.

"He plays?" Chloe whispered to me while I leaned back against a wall and took in the sight of the complex man I was married to. "You never told me."

"Yeah, he plays." I smiled, crossing my arms in front of my chest. "But never in front of anyone..."

As the room quieted down his playing became louder then morphed into The Verve's ' _Bittersweet Symphony'_. Then the unspeakable happened; he began to sing.

 _Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life  
_ _Try to make ends meet  
_ _You're a slave to money then you die  
_ _I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
_ _You know the one that takes you to the places where all the veins meet yeah,  
_

 _No change, I can change  
_ _I can change, I can change  
_ _But I'm here in my mold  
_ _I am here in my mold  
_ _But I'm a million different people  
_ _from one day to the next  
_ _I can't change my mold  
_ _No, no, no, no, no_

In between verses Janet came up to me with eyes flooded with tears. Chloe stepped away to give us privacy. "We haven't heard him play since he was a child." Her voice was shaky as she listened to her son. "Thank you for everything you've done for him."

"He's a remarkable man." I was becoming emotionally compromised as my mother-in-law and I hugged and shared the moment.

"Yes, and you're an extraordinary woman who I'm proud to have as my daughter."

"Thank you, that means a lot to me. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

Making the trek across the room I stood behind Jesse while he belted out the lyrics.

 _Well I never pray  
_ _But tonight I'm on my knees yeah  
_ _I need to hear some sounds that recognize the pain in me, yeah  
_ _I let the melody shine, let it cleanse my mind, I feel free now  
_ _But the airways are clean and there's nobody singing to me now_

 _No change, I can change  
_ _I can change, I can change  
_ _But I'm here in my mold  
_ _I am here in my mold  
_ _And I'm a million different people  
_ _from one day to the next  
_ _I can't change my mold  
_ _No, no, no, no, no  
_ _I can't change  
_ _I can't change_

 _'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life  
_ _Try to make ends meet  
_ _Try to find some money then you die  
_ _I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
_ _You know the one that takes you to the places where all the things meet yeah_

 _You know I can change, I can change  
_ _I can change, I can change  
_ _But I'm here in my mold  
_ _I am here in my mold  
_ _And I'm a million different people  
_ _from one day to the next  
_ _I can't change my mold  
_

 _No, no, no, no, no  
_ _I can't change my mold  
_ _no, no, no, no, no,  
_ _I can't change  
_ _Can't change my body,  
_ _no, no, no_

 _I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
_ _I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down  
_ _Been down  
_ _Ever been down  
_ _Ever been down  
_ _Ever been down  
_ _Ever been down  
_ _Have you ever been down?  
_ _Have you've ever been down?_

"That was beautiful." I spoke softly, reaching around to hug him. "What made you decide to do that?"

"I don't know, they were all yelling. I just felt like playing." He shrugged his shoulders then turned to face me. "How about we do one together? Are you game, Miss a cappella world champion?"

Grinning at his suggestion I thought about a song we could perform together. "Do you know ' _Clocks'_?"

"Do I?" He asked rhetorically, grinning from ear to ear then started playing the introduction. "Coldplay's my jam."

"Good...then move over." He smiled, making room for me on the bench to his right. "I'll sing the second verse and then we'll do the rest together."

"Yes ma'am." He nodded and continued to play.

 _The lights go out and I can't be saved  
_ _Tides that I tried to swim against  
_ _Have brought me down upon my knees  
_ _Oh I beg, I beg and plead, singing  
_

 _Come out of things unsaid  
_ _Shoot an apple off my head and a  
_ _Trouble that can't be named  
_ _A tiger's waiting to be tamed, singing_

 _You are  
_ _You are_

 _Confusion never stops  
_ _Closing walls and ticking clocks  
_ _Gonna come back and take you home  
_ _I could not stop that you now know, singing  
_

 _Come out upon my seas  
_ _Cursed missed opportunities  
_ _Am I a part of the cure?  
_ _Or am I part of the disease? Singing_

 _You are, you are, you are  
_ _You are, you are, you are_

As we continued our impromptu duet the room was mesmerized as they observed us create music magic. Smirking at my husband I placed my hands over the keys in front of me and began to play the song's higher notes which took Jesse by surprise because I'd never told anyone I knew how to play.

 _You are, you are, you are  
_ _You are, you are, you are_

 _And nothing else compares_

 _Oh nothing else compares  
_ _And nothing else compares_

 _You are  
_ _You are_

 _Home, home where I wanted to go  
_ _Home, home where I wanted to go  
_ _Home, home where I wanted to go  
_ _Home, home where I wanted to go_

This was something new between us that only deepened our feelings for each other. With our voices blending flawlessly, our key strokes were in perfect synchronization while we performed for our family and closest friends. As we finished our little concert I was ready to climb onto my husband's lap and take him right there.

As we kissed passionately I recalled our first coffee date when Jesse admitted to having an interest in composing music, however he'd abandoned his dream of becoming a film scorer to take over the family business and become the wealthy man he is today. Perhaps this was a start of him revisiting that dream. Now that we were married this could be something to encourage as it showed a different shade of his personality.

"You sneaky little bitch!" Chloe interrupted our moment. "All these years of being a Bella, you _never_ told us you played."

"Nobody ever asked, besides it's been like...forever." In my defense it was true. As a child I dreaded piano lessons that my parents forced me to endure. When they separated, I stopped playing and turned to making mashups of songs instead. "Um...I play the guitar as well."

"Really..." Jesse's seductive tone nearly did me in. "We'll have to explore these hidden talents of yours another time, but right now...we need to go."

 _I couldn't agree more…_

Seeing something so carnal in his eyes I felt it all the way to my groin and knew that neither of us would last much longer; we needed to be alone. Saying our goodbyes we headed outside and clambered inside Jesse's sports car. As soon as the doors shut we were all over each other.

"I can't believe you kept that from me." He mumbled against my lips. "You know I don't like surprises."

"Yeah, I've been bad." And smiled between kisses. "You _really_ should do something about that."

"Like what, Mrs. Swanson?"

"Take me to the Red Room."

Breaking off the kiss Jesse gave me a look of bewilderment. "You wanna play?"

"Oh yeah!" My raging libido answered for me.

He didn't need to be told twice. As the engine roared he shifted gears and sped off to our penthouse in the sky. With the dynamic duo keeping a distance behind in the SUV, they made sure we weren't being followed. The closer we were to our destination the more I became aroused and craved his kinky fuckery. As we exited the freeway I felt warmth between my thighs and couldn't wait to be alone with him.

Clicking on a visor button we were granted entry into the secured garage then pulled into a parking space next to my Jag. Shutting down the engine Jesse made a quick call to the security team stationed at our place to confirm it was safe to go inside, then turned towards me.

"So, what would you like tonight?"

"You." I breathed, caressing his cheek. "Just you..."

Leaning into my touch he closed his eyes momentarily and let out a sigh. "Baby, you already have me."

"Yes." My face lit up like a child on Christmas morning. With my libido spiking out of control I took deep breaths. "I want you to be rough with me."

His eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. "How rough?"

"I'll leave that up to you."

"Do you have any idea what you're consenting to?" He asked with concern to make sure I wasn't under some kind of alien or mind control influence. When I smirked back and nodded, he groaned inwardly then pressed his lips to mine. "Okay, let's get you upstairs."

* * *

A/N: After a long break from writing, I'm back! Thank you to everyone who didn't give up on me or this story which I'm determined to finish before the third movie is released. I've also re-edited and re-posted chapters 1-3 so check those out.

Now that the honeymoon is over, how will they adjust to their careers and to each other? Will they hear from crazy Kayla or Mrs. Robinson? Will Detective Brady find out who's working with Keegan before it's too late? Tune in next time and find out.


	6. Chapter 6

**Freed – Chapter 6**

 **Universal Pictures owns all rights of Fifty Shades of Grey and Pitch Perfect…I only own the idea of this twisted mash-up of an alternate universe love story.**

Warning! Chapters may include graphic sexual situations (BDSM) which may not be suitable for everyone. Reviews and comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading.

* * *

 _ **Last time on Freed...**_

"Do you have any idea what you're consenting to?" Jesse asked to make sure I wasn't under some kind of alien or mind control influence. When I smirked back and nodded, he groaned inwardly then pressed his lips to mine. "Okay, let's get you upstairs."

* * *

 _ **And now...**_

We've been gone a month and nothing has changed. The minute we stepped into the elevator it was like our first date all over again as I was sandwiched between the wall and a hard body. With his package digging into me, my hands were held above my head while Jesse's other hand disappeared under my skirt.

"Fuck!" He cursed against my lips while his fingers worked their way inside me. "You're really soaked."

"You think?" I retorted, tossing my head back while he massaged me down below. "Oh God." The pressure was building so quickly that my legs nearly gave out on me.

Just when I was about to let go the elevator dinged then stopped on a lower level. The inconvenience had us groaning in frustration as he withdrew his hand and left me hanging on the edge of a cliff. In our experiences of lusting after each other in small spaces, this was a first as we had to take on a passenger. Composing ourselves the best we could, we stood shoulder to shoulder and faced the front.

"What is it about elevators?" Jesse muttered to himself while I suffered from the female equivalent of blue balls.

As the door slid open a thirties something man wearing Maui Jim's with jet black hair stepped inside. When he saw the penthouse level already lit up he turned towards us and immediately knew who we were.

"You must be the Swanson's." He pressed the button to his floor and removed his shades. "I'm Simon, just moved in." And extended his other arm for a handshake.

Wiping my arousal on his pants Jesse's hand met our neighbor's in an overly firm handshake. Looking quite perturbed he opted to remain quiet while I made the introductions.

"Welcome to the neighborhood." I smiled, extending my own hand. "This is my husband Jesse, and I'm Beca. When did you move in?"

"Um...two weeks ago. This place is fabulous, I love it here."

"Yes it is." Jesse finally decided to be social as he protectively wrapped an arm around me. "So, what is it you do, Simon?" He asked, sizing him up.

"Well, I'm fresh out of Harvard Medical School and now I'm here to live out the west coast dream as a plastic surgeon."

"Nice." I was officially impressed then suddenly felt self-conscious about my appearance. "Well, L.A. is the nip-tuck capital of the world and perfect place for someone with your credentials." By the low grumble coming from my spouse, Jesse didn't share my opinion.

"Thank you for that and congratulations on your marriage."

"Thanks, we just literally returned from our honeymoon."

"Yeah, you two have been all over the news. First the helicopter crash and then the fire." He added turning his attention to my brooding other half. "That's a hell of a coincidence. Are they any closer to making an arrest?"

Jesse nodded slowly but didn't utter a word.

"Well, good luck with the investigation." Simon smiled politely then reached inside his pocket. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Swanson. If your wife ever wants anything done cosmetically, here you go." And handed over his business card while I scrunched my face in anticipation of the fallout.

"Thank you but that won't be necessary." Jesse replied with an underlying tone of annoyance while stuffing the card in his pocket. "My wife is perfect the way she is, there's nothing on her I'd want to change." Then pressed his lips to my cheek. It was a nice gesture but I knew it was a possessive thing.

"Yes, she is." The young physician agreed, eyeing me from head to toe. "You're a very lucky man."

"Yes, I am." Jesse added, squeezing my waist. "Well, here's your stop."

 _Could he dismiss him any quicker?_

We said our goodbyes then resumed our ascent to the top floor. With the deafening sound of silence between us, I couldn't stand it any longer.

"You know, you could've been more friendly."

"I don't want you alone with him." Jesse finally spoke, looking straight ahead.

"What? Why?" I questioned back. "Dude seems harmless enough."

"Because he wants to _fuck_ your brains out."

"Jesus…" I spoke under my breath. In a matter of seconds my husband had reverted to adolescence. With my eyes rolling back at his crude comment, I let out an audible sigh.

"I'm serious, Beca. You're very attractive, and I've seen the way men and women gawk at you." Then turned to face me. "I want you to stay away from that piranha, I MEAN IT!"

"Fine!" I snapped back. "Keep your hair on!" My comment irritated him even more. "Anyway, it doesn't matter what he wants because I'm spoken for."

"That's right baby, you're mine." Yanking my hair down in back I was forced to look up at him. "By the way, you rolled your eyes at me."

I couldn't keep the smirk from creeping on my lips. "You're right." I agreed. "So, what're you going to do about it, _Sir_?" My challenge enticed him further.

Kissing me so hard my knees weakened. "First, I'm going to put you over my knee and spank that smirk off your face and then I'm going to do _really_ rude things to you."

"Mmm…" I moaned against his lips. "How rude?"

"You'll just have to wait and find out." He grinned sadistically.

"I can't wait." And kissed him with an excitement I haven't felt since the night I gave up my V-card.

By the time we arrived at the penthouse level I was swooped up and being carried bridal style. With our kisses deepening we were so hot for each other that neither of us noticed Don standing inside the foyer. Clearing his throat Jesse reluctantly released my lips to address him.

"Don, whatever it is...can wait. It's been a long day and my wife and I need some alone time."

"Yes Sir, the debriefing can wait. I'll be in the study." He acknowledged the man who signed his paychecks with a nod of understanding then glanced over at me who was turning the shade of a tomato. "Mrs. Swanson...welcome home."

 _Would I ever get used to having a live in staff who knew my personal business?_

Before I could respond, Jesse acknowledged his employee with a nod then made a beeline for the playroom. As we entered, the familiar scent of leather and musk filled my senses and like the times before, stirred the juices from within.

"Prepare yourself for me." He ordered softly, lowering me to my feet. "I'll be right back." And locked me inside.

Quickly removing everything but my underwear I went down to my knees in the designated spot and cast my eyes downward. With my hands resting on my thighs I heard the door open and shut then saw bare feet before me. When I looked up and saw him in faded jeans hanging low on his hips and shirtless, I salivated at the glorious sight because my husband was sexy as fuck.

"So, you want it rough." It came out as a statement as he grabbed my hair in back. "Answer me!"

"Yes." It came out as a whisper, then was silenced by a kiss.

"Before we begin I need your promise if it's too much that you'll tell me to stop." He insisted, braiding my hair.

My voice was lost as I trembled at the unknown.

"Beca, look at me." I raised my eyes to meet his. "I want to do this _badly_ with you, but I don't want you running away from me." And secured a band around his handy work.

"That won't happen again."

"You say that now but I'm not going to touch you until I get you're promise. You have to say something if I take it too far."

 _Shit! What was he planning?_

"Okay." I managed with a smile that softened his expression. "If I can't take any more, I'll tell you to stop."

"Good girl." He purred, pressing his lips to mine. "Put this on."

Handing me my collar, I fastened it around my neck then followed him to a leather padded block where I was instructed to sit.

"I'm going to blindfold you now." And used an airline mask to darken my world. "It'll be more intense this way."

 _More intense? What the fuck was I getting myself into?_

"For the record, your breasts are perfect." He cupped me with his hand and relished the weight of my flesh. "Don't ever augment them." And latched onto me like a starving toddler.

Moaning at the sensation of his warm mouth, I knew he was preparing my nipples for clamping. When they were at the desired stiffness I felt the pinch of cold metal clips around my tips then tightened to the point I was wincing in pain. Securing chains from the clamps to my collar I was tugged forward and bent over the cushion with my throbbing tits hanging over the edge.

"Such a beautiful ass." He discarded my g-string and teased my rose bud. When I felt a digit enter me I gasped at the intrusion then began to understand what rude things he had in store for me. "We're going to have some fun with this." His seductive tone nearly did me in as he slid his finger inside and out.

Letting out a groan I'd relaxed enough for him to add another digit and felt the pressure building from within. My fear of anal play was a thing of the past after indulging in the activity on his birthday which was also the day we became engaged, however since we determined it wasn't quite my thing we decided it wasn't going to be a regular occurrence in our sex life. But tonight wasn't just our return to reality, it was our return to the Red Room of Pain, and I was pretty much asking for it.

"Isn't this nice?" He whispered seductively, kissing the back of my neck. "Let's see if we can open you up some more." And added another digit.

"Fuck!" I cursed as I expanded around his nimble fingers. It was tight but at the same time I found myself rocking against his hand.

"More?" He asked, driving his fingers deeper. I was so caught up in the moment all I could do was grunt a response. "Use your words, Beca!" He growled, then landed a slap to my ass.

"Yes." I choked out.

"Yes to what!?" Another slap landed in the same spot, adding to my arousal. "Tell me what you want or I won't let you come."

 _What the fuck..._

"More. Please." I stacattoed, practically begging. "I want more."

"Good girl." He praised, rubbing the redness from my skin. "Get on your hands and knees." He barked out more orders. "Spread your thighs and grab the end of the table in front of you."

 _Oh God, this was it..._

Without delay I did as I was told. Feeling his fingers retract from me I felt a sense of loss but knew it was only temporary. Feeling cold liquid squirt in and around my rear, I received a perineal massage that nearly did me in. The lubricant made it extra slippery as he worked both openings to a point I was squirming and craving for more rude things to happen.

"Remain still." He instructed and trailed a cold metal object along my spine. My deduction told me it was some kind of metallic butt plug but much larger than I'd previously experienced. "This might be a little uncomfortable at first..." He warned, then manipulated my clit and slowly worked it inside.

"Arghhh!" I yelled, gripping the end of the table as it was being pushed farther inside. When it finally slipped into place I felt relief but knew he was only getting warmed up.

"How's that?" He stepped outside of his dominant persona for a moment to see how I was doing. "Are you okay?"

"Mmm...hmm… Never felt better." I lied, it hurt like a bitch as I clenched around the foreign object.

"Do you want to continue?"

"Yes." I nodded to show him I was up to the challenge. "Please."

"Please?" He repeated then slapped my ass driving the probe in deeper. "This is for rolling your eyes at me earlier." And struck my ass several more times causing me to grunt out obscenities. "Such a filthy mouth for such a filthy girl." He tugged on my nipple clamps sending a surge of exquisite pain throughout my body.

When I heard a zipper being lowered I knew what was about to happen. Feeling his chest hairs tickle my back I arched my body to be flush with his then felt fingers rammed into me.

"Arghhh!" I yelled out again. With the heaviness of the plug and pinching of the clamps I was teetering on the edge of subspace.

"Oh baby, you're so ready for me." He kissed my cheek and continued his assault on my core. The juicy sounds generated from his ministration were obscene as he curled his fingers and pumped me. "Don't come until I tell you to." He whispered seductively, nibbling on my earlobe. "Understand?"

I was all sensation, ready to erupt like a volcano but was told not to. Letting out a whimper I nodded and bit my lower lip to control the impulses then felt him withdraw from me.

"Open your mouth." He ordered and inserted his fingers between my lips. "Taste yourself."

I did as I was told and moaned at my flavor.

When I felt my other lips being pried apart and his tongue massage me down below I practically convulsed and gripped the edge of the table, willing myself not to orgasm just yet. But thankfully he didn't keep me waiting for long.

Lining himself up he grabbed a hold of my hips and slammed into my core.

"Arghhh!" My cries filled the room while he fucked me senseless. I wanted it rough and was getting my wish fulfilled. The more he thrust the closer I was to losing it and grunted louder to hold back my impending release.

"Come for me." He whispered seductively in my ear. His command set off an explosion that ripped me apart. When I felt him tug on the clamps and pull on the pacifier sticking out of my ass, I surrendered myself to him entirely.

 _But he wasn't done..._

The more vocal I became, the rougher he was with me. I couldn't tell where one orgasm ended and when another began as he continued his onslaught of my body. When he abruptly yanked off the clamps and withdrew the plug my body went into full spasms as I screamed bloody murder. Being liberated from the toys of terror I was propelled into another dimension where I was drunk without taking a drink and stoned without inhaling. Floating in my mind my master's warm body embraced mine and then I felt his love enter me. The harder his thrusts the deeper my trance as he tore through my anus and mounted me like an animal.

" _There could be no pleasure without pain."_ The words repeated in my mind like a goddamn mantra while he pounded my rear. When my cries disappeared and grunts turned into moans of passion I felt warmth and knew he'd given me a cream pie. With him slumped over me I felt his warm breaths on my neck and perspiration on my skin. Withdrawing himself he pulled me off the padded block and into his arms. Sliding to the ground he cradled me like a child while kissing me tenderly.

 _I'd never felt so loved..._

"Thank you, Beca." Removing my blindfold he caressed my tear stained face and locked eyes with me. "Was that rude enough for you?"

"Mmm…" Was all I could manage as I floated on fluffy clouds.

"You're really deep in it." He observed, giving me a look of adoration as he embraced me tighter. "Rest, baby and I'll take care of you."

"Okay." My dreamlike state brought a smile to his lips.

..ooOoo..

I didn't know how much time had passed. When I came to I was surrounded by deliciously hot water and bubbles with the aroma of jasmine; I was in the jetted tub of our ensuite bath. As I became more alert of my surroundings I realized Jesse was seated behind me and felt his lips on my neck and strong hands massaging my tender breasts. Turning my head to let him know I was coherent again, his lips immediately found mine.

"Welcome back, Mrs. Swanson." He grinned, kissing me again. "You've been out of it for a while."

"How long?"

"A couple of hours."

"Shit! What time is it?"

"That doesn't matter." He held me against him. "You were incredible earlier. As usual, you took everything I threw at you. How do you feel?"

Turning my head around I smirked at his inquiry. "Thoroughly fucked." My response had him chuckling. "And quite sore."

"Mmm...I love making you sore." He purred.

 _So did I..._

This was not the same man in the playroom who fucked me into submission. This man was nurturing as he enveloped me in his arms and legs. I was getting the best of both worlds as my husband tended to my post coital subspace needs. Getting to my knees I turned around and straddled his lap.

"Thank you for doing rude things to me." Wrapping my arms around his neck I pressed my lips to his. "My ass and I thoroughly enjoyed it."

Feeling his smile against my lips I felt something else stir beneath me. Lifting myself I positioned his erection to my opening and took him inside.

* * *

It was the middle of the night when I woke up. Turning over on my side I watched my husband sleep peacefully and wondered why anyone would want to harm him.

After our playroom festivities and bathtub sex Jesse carried me to our bed then had his meeting with Don who'd been forced to wait hours while we indulged in ourselves. Part of me felt sorry for the guy who'd been given a tongue lashing about leading the investigation of the fire at Swanson Enterprises and coming up empty. From what I could hear the surveillance cameras had been tampered with and there were no witnesses which meant there was a remote possibility of being an inside job. As Don apologized profusely for his ineptitude he promised to solve the mystery of Keegan's mystery accomplice before anymore harm could be done.

As Jesse slept he occasionally let out soft moans that had me grinning at the late twenties multibillionaire. I often wondered what he was dreaming about and watched the man who'd previously never shared his bed with anyone before I came along. Like a junkie addicted to an illegal substance I found myself becoming more obsessed with my husband's singular tastes and craved his kind of kink all the time. Studying his masculine features I fixated on his heart shaped lips and felt compelled to kiss him. But instead of waking him up I decided to put on a silk robe and venture outside to the balcony and watch the lights twinkle in the distant.

It was still difficult to believe it was only months ago when I gave up my virtue to this man, graduated from college, traveled to Europe with the Bellas to win World's then married the love of my life. With so much happening in such a short amount of time I wondered what else was in store for us. Were we destined to raise children together? As I thought back to the family portrait my mind created, the image of Jesse and I with two small children brought warmth to my soul. Being the product of parents with a failed marriage I'd never wanted this life for myself and never considered the prospect of starting a family. But like a switch, something inside me had changed since face planting in Jesse's office. I was exactly where I needed to be with the right man at my side who was fulfilling needs I never knew I had; I'd become Mrs. Kinky Fuckery and couldn't be more pleased.

With my mind wandering all over the place I flashed back to the attack at Residual Heat. The rape attempt nearly destroyed us and I swore to never put myself in harms way ever again. We fought about me going back to work, which I prevailed because I wasn't about to hide in our fortress above the city and become some kept housewife. I needed to stay focused, embrace the role I'd been promoted to as interim executive producer and lead my team in pursuit of creating music history. It had been forever since seeing the troops at Residual Heat and I looked forward to catching up with the three D's; Destiny, Dax and Dean. But at the same time I didn't look forward to the interrogation of what transpired with our former boss.

With Jesse's helicopter being sabotaged and arson at Swanson Enterprises, I couldn't shake the feeling that something else was about to happen.

I was a married woman now, and the reality of a life without my soulmate brought me sadness. The more I thought about the possibility of being widowed the more I realized how much danger we were in.

Looking back at Jesse, he began to stir and talk in his sleep. Stepping back inside I locked the balcony door then climbed back into bed to observe him closer. Within minutes he was tossing and turning as a violent nightmare consumed him. When he began to yell out I gently nudged him but like the other times, he wouldn't come to. The dude was the heaviest sleeper and it often took an act of Congress to wake him up. Climbing on top I straddled his waist and shook him by his shoulders until his eyes shot open.

"Beca!" He cried out.

"I'm here, babe." Caressing his cheek, he seemed a million miles away.

"What happened?" He looked around the room. "Where is everyone?"

"It's just us, we're alone." I responded softly, stroking his dampened hair. "You were dreaming."

He was beyond agitated in hearing the truth, then grabbed my wrists. "Don't ever leave me." He urged. "No matter what happens, promise me you'll never give up on us."

"I won't." Leaning down I covered his lips with my own. "I promise you."

Releasing my wrists he opened my robe then pushed the silk material off my shoulders.

"I need you." He pleaded, burying his head in my bosom. "If anything ever happened…"

"Shh..." Holding him closer I nurtured his tormented soul. He'd come along way since the beginning but the damage had been done as we slowly peeled away the layers of his onion. "I'm not going anywhere."

"I love you so damn much." His declaration of love nearly brought me to tears. "You have no idea what you mean to me."

"I think I'm beginning to." My acknowledgment brought a smile to his lips. "Tell me about your nightmare."

"No." He said softly. Side sweeping my hair behind my ear-spike he smiled warmly. "I'd rather not."

"Hey! No secrets, remember?"

With his smile disappearing he held me closer. "If anything ever happened to you, I couldn't live with myself."

"Well, you don't need to worry about that because with Dirty Harry nearby, nothing's going to happen to me." He cracked a smile because we'd arranged for Benji to act as my personal bodyguard when I returned to work. "So, are you going to tell me about your dream?"

Running his fingers through his overgrown hair he sighed in resignation. "I was at the crack whore's funeral and approached the open casket. When I looked inside, it wasn't her."

Suddenly there was a chill in the air. Without saying it I'd already guessed his image, but had to ask. "Who was it?"

"It's not important."

"Of course it is."

"Let's drop it." He insisted.

"Jesse, tell me." I wasn't about to let it go and pushed him harder. "Who was in the goddamn casket?"

After a beat he finally answered. "You were." He sighed deeply. "Is that what you wanted to hear?" I was rendered speechless while tears flooded his eyes. "Now do you see why I'm so _fucking_ paranoid?"

 _I couldn't argue with him..._

"Jesse, it was just a dream, it didn't mean anything." I urged, embracing him tighter. "I'm not going to do anything stupid and I'm not going anywhere, I promise..."

"Yes, but dreams are answers to questions we haven't yet figured out how to ask." He referenced an old X-Files episode.

"Okay, Fox Mulder." My words brought a smile to his lips. "But sometimes a dream is just a dream, nothing more."

"I hope you're right."

"Haven't you figured it out by now?" I asked rhetorically, giving one of my trademark smirks. "I'm always right." Breaking out into a grin he held me flush to him. "And we have our entire lives ahead of us."

He pressed his lips to mine. When we parted the look on his face turned serious. "Are you happy?"

"Yes, of course I am." I answered truthfully as his question took me by surprise. "I'm married to my best friend who just happens to be the love of my life." Then pressed my lips to his. "No matter what happens, I'll always be yours."

Flipping us over Jesse positioned his body over mine and parted my thighs with his knee. When he entered me for the umpteenth time that night our eyes remained locked.

It was vanilla sex at its finest as we slowly moved together in perfect harmony and gradually brought each other to climax. It was also the perfect ending to our homecoming as we celebrated our love the best way we knew how. In the days that followed, would be our beginning as husband and wife as we resumed our roles in the world to see what life had in store for us.

* * *

A/N: Tune in next time when they return to work. Will it be an easy transition for them? Please review and let me know what you think will happen.


End file.
